


Charlie's Honor

by Starbuck6710



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Heavy Petting, Making Love, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck6710/pseuds/Starbuck6710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts with the capture of Charlie Matheson ( Episode 1:13). She's reunited with her brother and mother only to find out some disturbing things about Monroe and her mom. Rachel is forced to finish the amplifier. And because of Charlie's honor to her family and the way she stood in front of a loaded gun for her brother Monroe now wants her in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "She called him Bass?"

**Charlie's Honor Chapter 1: "She called him Bass"?**

**I don't own Revolution**

  Charlie felt herself slowly coming to consciousness. Her head felt like it had been hit with a hammer and a strange taste of something sour was in her mouth. She felt so tired, weak and heavy. Had she been dreaming? No she’d been on a long journey to rescue her brother from the militia with her uncle Miles, Nora and Aaron and they had made it to Philly by the skin of their teeth. But last night they had been taken from that apartment that they were sleeping in while Miles was out scouting. Captain Neville had found them. Charlie gingerly touched her left temple. Now she knew the reason she felt like she just got in a fight with Bobby McPherson from back home. And … _oh yea_ , they drugged her. Then she got hit in the head when she tried to fight back.

  She was slowly remembering the past twenty four hours now. They were a little blurry though. _Wait_! ..Mom! … Mom was alive! …Danny, and General Monroe, _crap_. There was talk about a machine that could make jets fly and tanks kill thousands of people, and mom would be the one to make it happen.. _crap_ again. That’s when that man with a gun came into view and pointed it right at us. Mom had begged for our lives. “No!” Charlie shot up only to be rewarded with the pain of a knife to her temple. She quickly shut her eyes and slowly opened them again to see her surroundings. She was on the cold floor of a cell, of sorts. There was a metal table and a metal bed with a thin mattress and right now Danny was sleeping peacefully on it. How is it that Danny can sleep like that anywhere at any given time? She quickly crawled to the bed even though it hurt every muscle to move. “Danny, she said voice cracking. “Danny, are you alright”? Dannys eyes opened and he turned. His face was as swollen as it was the night before dried blood on the corner of his mouth and a large cut above his right eye but he smiled, turned and embraced her. It felt good to finally have him back. After all those days and miles, after everything she had gone through she finally held her little brother in her arms again, but what about her mom? Why was she here and when they thought for all these years that she was dead? And the biggest question of all was what did kidnapping Danny have to do with General Monroe or the militia? What was going on?

  “I’m alright Charlie.” Danny said, knocking Charlie back to reality. “I can’t believe you came for me. I just can’t believe it.” Charlie pushed his hair back from his eyes and took a look at some of his cuts. “Well, I did little brother. I’ll always find you. Now we need to find a way out of here and a way to get mom out too. Uncle Miles and Aaron helped me get here so I know they’re working on a plan to break us out.” Danny looked a little shocked. “Uncle Miles and _Aaron_ … Aaron from home?”, he asked. “yes, Aaron from home and uncle Miles. Miles was in Chicago and before dad…. dad died”.. “Charlie could barely get the words out”. “.. he told me to go get uncle Miles to rescue you. So now I’ve got myself caught and now I’m in here with you. I’ve just made the rescue that much harder.” “It’s alright”, Danny whispered as he took her hand in his. “We’ll find a way.”

  Charlie stood up and surveyed their cell. It must have been converted from a basement bedroom from pre-blackout times. What little light they had came from a small window that was about two feet by one foot wide and it was almost next to the ceiling, it also has bars on it. So there no crawling out that window. There was an air vent under the table but it looked like it was fused shut somehow. “You know”, Danny said. Last night after they drugged and carried you off to this cell they made me stay for a little while.” This got Charlie’s attention. “They what, they drugged me?” Danny stood up from the bed and walked over and sat with one hip on the table. “Yea, after mom said she’d finish their machine they stuck a needle in your neck and carried you away. Mom was crying and yelling at General Monroe but he just threatened to kill us if she didn’t start on the machine right away. I felt hopeless Charlie, I couldn’t do a thing,” Danny cried.

  Charlie embraced her brother trying to comfort him as best as she could. His next words came out like venom while his face was against her shoulder. “Then he started touching mom, right in front of me. And I know he was doing it on purpose too. I could have killed him.” Charlie instantly drew away and stared at him. “What, _who_ touched mom?” She spat. “That General Monroe is who.”Danny said, “First he just started to stare at mom and walk around her like a caged animal. Then he went up behind her and put his hand on the small of her back. She jumped when he did that.” Charlie didn’t like where this was going. Her mom has been a prisoner of General Monroe for years she didn’t want to even think what mom might have gone through. She’d heard of what Monroe does to his prisoners. Isn’t that why she was in such a hurry to get Danny out of his clutches? She’d seen the scars on the backs of men, what would he do to women, especially a beautiful one like mom? “Then he was whispering in her ear and touching her shoulder and then her hip. And he looked right at me” Danny was talking again but Charlie’s heart was pounding and all she could think about was what Monroe was doing to her mom right now. “…..and Mom said, Bass please stop.” Charlie snapped her head up. “What? Mom called him Bass?”

  Before anything more could be said between the two siblings the metal door was unlocked and swung opened with a bang. Three guards rushed in, one pushed Danny against the wall and the other two grabbed Charlie by the arms and handcuffed her behind her back. The large gruff guard with a tattoo on his neck whispered in Charlie’s ear,” well Blondie it’s your turn to shine. If you go quietly we won’t have a problem.” Charlie turned her head and spit in his face. The guard took his fist and hit her in the back right in the kidneys. “Well,” He said. “I guess we have a problem then, _Blondie_.” As they half carried half dragged her down the hallway.


	2. Bath and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finds out what Bass's intentions are towards her.

  Bass swirled his vintage brandy and stared in his glass for a few more seconds before he downed it and then poured himself another glass. The liquor and the fact that the Mathesons were in this very house made him think of Miles and the time when they were fourteen and stole a bottle of scotch from Mile’s dad. They and their two friends Mikey and Zane spent the night in Zane’s old tree house, playing poker, smoking Camel cigarettes and getting sloshed. Bass came out of his musings with a little shake of his head. He needed to stop thinking of the past. He was only thinking that way because the Matheson family was here. All accept Miles that is. But hopefully that would change. Bass looked out the window of his large office and saw the busy streets of a city, _his_ city he helped put back together after the blackout. He felt a deep sense of pride. He was working hard to bring order to this new world that was full of chaos. Isn’t that what he and Miles were trying to do initially? Bring order to the frantic world that was killing innocent people? And Miles just bailed on him when things went awry. Well things were different now. He had the Matheson family and he was going to capture Miles and persuade him to either come back to the Monroe Republic or he was going to have to kill him. There was no other way.

 But right now he had other things to think about. Charlotte, no it was Charlie now. _Damn_ was she bold and incredibly brave. She stood right up in front of that loaded gun Strausser had pulled on her and Danny and declared that she _wanted_ to be the one to die. And _shit_ was she sexy. Just like her mother but the new 4.0 version.  Pink full lips, round breasts, tight ass.. He was getting aroused just thinking about her and had to shift the front of his pants a little with his hand just to get comfortable. Just then there was a knock at the door and Bass had to quickly take a stance behind his desk to hide his evident erection. _Damn these tight pants._

  “Come,” Bass said, thinking what his words would really mean had the situation been in a different setting. A skinny Private with short red hair came in and bowed slightly. “Yes,” Bass said. “Miss Matheson is in her room and everything is in order General.” The Private said. “Good, and did you lay out the dress?” The private looked down at his feet and answered “Well, yes but…”. “But what?” he snapped. The private took a deep breath. “It was really difficult to get her in the room and more difficult to get her to comply with the demands that you set for her. I don’t think she’ll wear the dress and come to dinner easily, sir.” Bass looked closer at the private. He looked like he had just gone through a tornado. His clothes were a little and he had a few scratches on his neck and face. She was a firecracker that was for sure. “It’s alright Miller, I’ll deal with it. You go back to your duties.” Bass told the boy. To much relief the boy made a slight bow and turned to leave. “Miller”, said Bass. Miller turned. What about Mrs. Matheson?” “She’ll be there tonight sir.” Bass nodded his head and turned to the window. Miller made a salute and left. Bass chuckled and thought how much fun he was going to have tonight. But right now he had to get a certain blonde to learn a few rules. Bass downed three more glasses of brandy and left his office going directly to Charlie’s room.

 

  Charlie had been dragged through hallways and up stairs and more hallways until they finally threw her into a room and shut the door. But not before they took the hand cuffs off and told her to bathe and be ready at 7:00pm sharp for dinner.  Charlie lay on the floor for several more minutes until the pain in her back subsided. Breathing raggedly she took in her surroundings. It was a small but nice room that was feminine. It had a fireplace and one window with bars on it. There was an elegant desk, a dresser and a large bed; all were bolted to the floor. There was also a bathroom. Charlie carefully got up and walked into it and where a bathtub used to be, pre-blackout, there was a very large porcelain tub that looked like it was from history books. And sure enough it was full of steaming hot water with a scent of flowers. It was so tempting, she felt so grimy and dirty from traveling and not bathing properly for so long. But what if a guard came in? She checked if the bathroom door had a lock. It used to, but it was broken. “Forget it,” She said. “I really need a bath.” Charlie quickly took off her clothes, threw them on the floor and dove under the suds. Ahh it was heaven. Her muscles felt so good she just wanted to soak and fall asleep in the water until it turned cold but she knew she couldn’t take the chance. She found a bar of soap and a cloth on a rack next to the tub and started to wash away the dirt. First her feet then her legs and so on. It felt so good. Lastly she sank her head under the water to wash her hair with the shampoo she found. After she was done she stood up and found a towel to dry off with. It was a bit small it only covered from the top of her chest to the top of her legs but it would get the job done. Then she realized all she had in the way of clothes were her dirty and grimy ones on the floor. Maybe someone had returned her pack by now she had some clothes that were cleaner then these anyway. As she entered the bedroom she froze and tightened her hold on her small towel for there stood right in front of her was none other than General Monroe.

  “Charlie, I see you’re enjoying our facilities”. He said with a wicked grin. “Might I say you look quite beautiful in that towel, I just wish I had come a few minutes earlier and watched the private show.” Charlie didn’t know what to do. She was in a state of shock and panic. “Get out!” Were the only words she could manage, with a quivering voice. Monroe took a few more steps towards her and smiled. “I’ll let that one slide because this is your first day, but _no one_ speaks to me that way.” The look in his eyes made Charlie swallow and take a small step back. Bass slowly drew his eyes down her body to her chest. They were partly exposed and she knew it, so she tried to cover them a little but by doing so she revealed more of her legs. Bass just smiled and stepped closer. Charlie started to shake a bit. Bass reached out and Charlie jumped back. “Scared of me?” He asked with a slight grin. With one finger he slowly ran it down her left shoulder to her exposed breast. Charlie then knew what his intentions were. She had hoped that feeling in the pit of her stomach was wrong but she knew now she was right. Monroe wanted her in his bed and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She just had to hold on until Miles came. Charlie closed her eyes, turned and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Bass couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll have a Private come in and make a fire so you can dry your hair. You _are_ to put on the dress that’s in the closet, all accessories you’ll need are in the dresser and be ready at 7:00pm sharp. No exceptions. Oh, and your mother is joining us.”

  Charlie heard the door close and then open again. Then some noises that must have been the Private making the fire then the door closed again. She waited a full five minutes before opening the bathroom door. The dress, if that’s what it was called was a pretty black fabric that reminded her of the towel she had just had on. It barely covered her. The only exception was that the dress had buttons up the side and it was so thin, you could practically see through it. It had two straps over the shoulders and it pushed up her breasts. It reminded her of the dress she had to wear when Nora was sick and they were at that poppy grower’s house. There were also these things that were like thin socks that went all the way up her legs and attached to a black lacy belt that was above some black lacy underwear. It was very pretty but not practical at all. She’d seen them in an old magazine once. Then the shoes, high heels of course. “Oh, Miles where are you now? I need you.” Charlie whispered with a hiccupped cry in her voice.


	3. Dinner and Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Charlie have an intimate dinner with Bass only to have it end on a bad note.

  Rachel fiddled with her wedding band, twisting it around her finger like she always did when she was nervous. She looked around the elegantly appointed dining area of Bass’s suites. On the other side of the room there was a little parlor with a sofa, chairs, and a few shelves of books. The opposite side of the room there were two doors. One room led to his bedroom, which also had a bathroom and one to his private office. Bass had a small intimate dinner with his own style of “entertainment” afterwards almost every other night he was in Philadelphia and Rachel was always the only guest but not because she wanted to. But this time there were three chairs and three place settings. This left her a bit uneasy.

  Rachel had been seated for about five minutes and was sipping on a glass of wine when the door opened and in walked her daughter. Or at least she thought it was her daughter. At first she thought it was one of Bass’s prostitutes but it wasn’t. Rachel stood up. “Charlie?” All the blood drained from Rachel’s face, she couldn’t catch her breath and she felt like she might faint. Holding on to the arm of her chair she realized someone was beside her saying something and telling her to sit down. “What?” Rachel managed to whisper. “Sit down mom; you look like you’re going to be sick”. It was Charlie and she was helping her into her chair telling her “it’s all going to be okay.” But Rachel knew better. She knew that she was now being replaced by her own daughter, her young and innocent daughter. “No, this can’t be happening.” She said.

  Just then the door opened and both women looked up to see Bass stroll in. He wasn’t wearing his jacket, and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and his hands were in his pockets. “Ladies, I see you’re both beautiful this evening and on time.” His speech was a little slurred. “Bass, what is my daughter doing here?” Rachel asked with a little bit of distress in her voice. Charlie looked over at her mom and then over at Monroe. “ _Was there a “relationship” going on between them? Or was my mom being forced to do things she didn’t want to do?”_ She wasn’t sure at this point. “She’s going to share this delightful meal with us Rachel, that’s why she’s here.” Bass walked slowly over to the table and pulled out a chair for Charlie. Charlie looked at him and a shiver ran down her spine. She slowly started to sit down knowing how very close he was to her. Monroe put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it a little and slid it down her arm slowly and whispered in her ear. “We’re going to have a great time tonight Charlotte.” Then he seated himself. Charlie’s eyes shot to her mom and they locked with hers. Her mother looked a little more than just distressed.  

  As if on cue the doors opened and three men came in rolling a cart with  enough food to feed ten people. Roast chicken with rice and an oyster casserole, fresh wheat rolls, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetable salad with green beans and squash, and cob salad to name some of the dishes. You name it, they had it. But it seemed like no one had an appetite but Bass. “So, Rachel I see your wearing one of my favorites tonight.” Bass said, as he poured himself another drink of wine. Rachel and Charlie both looked at Rachel’s dress at the same time. It was a lovely blue low cut gown that fit Rachel’s form perfectly. Rachel looked like she wanted to spit fire but she just nodded her head and politely said “thank you Bass, it’s one of my favorites as well.” She griped her fork and tried not to throw in his direction. He would hurt her, or her children, for sure if she did.

  Charlie didn’t know what to think from this exchange. _Was_ this a lover’s quarrel or did her mom actually hate Monroe.  Just then Monroe put his hand on her thigh. Charlie jumped and her fork made a clinking sound on her plate but she kept her cool. She _knew_ this was coming right? She had told herself to prepare for it back in her room. And no matter what, never let him see how scared or rattled he made her. And especially, don’t _beg and don’t cry.”_ He slowly moved his hand upward towards her inner core where no one had been before. She automatically clamped her legs together. Monroe removed his hand with a light chuckle.

  Charlie thought her mom wasn’t paying attention. But maybe she was. Rachel was breathing hard through her nostrils staring down at her plate. Rachel slowly lifted her face to Charlie’s and looked into her eyes. She was crying. Mom was _crying._ And she was trying to communicate through her eyes. Saying …what.. sorry? So she wasn’t here by choice. She was a prisoner. A prisoner made to be a doll to dress up and have dinner with the General and then sleep with him. Now it was going to be _her_ turn Charlie thought.  But she had faith in Miles to come and get them. She just had to wait until then. And then they’d both along with Danny would be rescued.

  “Well.” Monroe said taking a deep breath and standing. “We have a full night of activities ahead of us. So, give me that knife Rachel.” Rachel looked up with a defeated look on her face and handed over the butter knife. As soon as she did Monroe back handed her across the face. “Mom,” Charlie cried. “I’m alright Charlie,” Rachel managed to say while holding the side of her face. “Bass, please let her go back to her room. I’ll stay with you like we always do, alright?” Rachel slowly put a hand out towards him. Monroe shook his head and grinned. “No, this time we’re doing things differently.  I’ve had it with you Rachel. I’m completely done playing games. You will stay with me and work for me and let me use that high IQ of yours to help me with the Republic _voluntarily_. And you will be enthusiastic about it Rachel. And do you know how I know that?” Bass turned around and got right in Rachel’s face. Rachel closed her eyes and started to cry. “No, please Bass I’ll do it, I promise. I’ll do whatever you want me to do. You don’t have to do this to her. She’s _my daughter_. She’s Miles’ _niece_ for God’s sake. She’s practically a _child_.” At the mention of Miles, Bass looked even more upset. “Shut up Rach, I’ve made up my mind!” Bass shouted.

  Monroe stomped over to the sideboard and grabbed a bottle of whisky. He was already a little wasted so why not? He didn’t even bother to pour a glass. He just started to drink from the decanter itself. He could hear Rachel crying and Charlie trying to console her but his mind was made up. He needed leverage and it was a very good plan. Not to mention he was getting a Fu@king sweet tight ass out of the deal he was cooking up.

  Turning quickly Monroe stalked over towards Rachel and grabbed her arms. “What are you doing?” Rachel cried out, half in pain, half in fear. Charlie was right on his heals as he dragged Rachel with one hand and one of the dining chairs in the other. He went through the suite into his bedroom. He sat the chair down right next to the large bed and plopped Rachel down in it. “Stay right there, Rachel.” He ordered. Fear gnawed at her. She knew what he was going to do. She knew him probably better than most people. And she didn’t think she could take it. Charlie looked at Rachel and asked, “What’s he doing?” Rachel couldn’t make eye contact with her daughter. She just sat there, took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. Monroe riffled through a drawer and came up with some thin rope. At the site of it Charlie started to protest but it didn’t do any good. He tied Rachel’s legs and wrists to the arms and legs of the chair. At one point he even turned around and smacked Charlie in the face to get her off of him to stop her attempts of intervention so he could finish his task.

  When Monroe was done tying up Rachel he stood up and took a scarf and tied it around her face and mouth gagging her so she couldn’t speak. Rachel’s face was wet with tears by this time and she was shaking. Charlie didn’t know what to do. If she just had a weapon she’s spear it into his back. She looked around but it was too late. Monroe was staring at her. She looked back at him and tried to swallow but her throat was too dry. He was right in front of her with drunken eyes full of desire. “Why are you doing this?” Charlie asked as she backs up a bit against the bed as far as she could go without actually falling onto it. “What, going to having sex with you, or having your mom watch the whole thing?” He said with an evil drunken slur. “Yes.” Charlie managed to say. Monroe grabbed her by her arms and laughed. “You are gorgeous. Your mother is gorgeous smart and incredible in bed. It makes me hard just thinking about the both of you and harder thinking about you together. Your mom needs a lesson in obedience so this will be her first.”


	4. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has an experience she won't forget.

Charlie swallowed hard and tried to take a deep breath. She was shaking and her heart was pounding in her ears, she was so scared. “ _What was she going to do?”_ He was holding her arms so tight that she knew she’d have bruises. …”so take it off!” he shouted. “ _What?”_ He was talking, but Charlie couldn’t hear anything past the ringing in her ears. She did hear the occasional muffled scream from her mom to her left. _“No, mom can’t watch this.”_ Charlie thought franticly “Mom, close your eyes. _Please_ , for me. Close your eyes!” Charlie yelled. “No _mom_ you’ll want to _see_ this.” Monroe mocks.

  Monroe loosens his grip and Charlie managed to sidestep her way to the end of the bed and away from Monroe for the moment. He walked around and stopped in front of the fireplace. He smiles, turns and stokes the fire and lights a few more candles. “I want to see what I’m doing,” He said. He turned to Charlie and walked towards her. She instinctively backed away and he grabbed her. She twisted and tried to break free but he had a good grip on her arms. She kicked him in the leg and he hit her in the side of her face. She fell to the floor and he kicked her in the side. “Bitch.” He spat. He bent down, grabbed her by the hair and slowly stood her up. Monroe ripped her dress from her right breast and it exposed her bra. He ripped the rest off with a smile of satisfaction all the while he had a grip on her hair. He finally let go and smoothed it back behind her shoulders and looked into her face and whispered, “Stop fighting and I’ll stop hurting you.” He saw no tears, just anger and yes, fear. _“That was his firecracker alright_.” It just made him harder. He thought he might explode if he didn’t cum soon. And he rather it be _inside_ her and not on the bedspread like a teenager.

  Charlie had never been this close to a man before. Not half naked anyway. She thought her first time would be with someone she loved. Not with a madman that was raping her. And the fact that her mother was watching the whole thing was totally insane, embarrassing and sick. She couldn’t think about that right now. She just wouldn’t look over there. _“Just don’t look at mom.”_ She thought. The rest of her dress was ripped from her frame and thrown to the floor. Monroe stood still for a minute staring at her. He was drunk but still very strong, and _very_ aroused. She’d never really seen a man’s aroused penis before but she’d seen horses mate and it was a little frightening to think that a man’s rock hard cock could fit inside of her. She could see his hard form through his pants as he inched towards her. “Like what you see,” he said. Her eyes shot up. _"How could he think she’d like what he was going to do to her?”_ There were women back at home that giggled and talked of sex being a pleasurable experience but she knew that when it was forced it was very painful. Monroe slowly unzipped his pants. That’s when Charlie really began to panic.

  Charlie could hear her mom’s muffled cries but she refused to look that way. She started to dart her eyes all around the room for an escape but he knew what she was doing and he grabbed her hand. “Give me your hand Charlie. Grip it gently and rub. I bet you’ve never held one so big before. You’ve never had a _real_ man have you?” he whispered as he continued to rub her hand up and down his hard but soft flesh. She felt sick, _it was going to happen. He was going to put that thing_ in _her. How was it ever going to fit?_

 Monroe pushed her, not so gently onto the bed into a sitting position and stood over her while still holding her hand to his, now pulsing penis. He ordered her to take off her bra. Charlie looked up and said “No.” Monroe rose up his hand and hit her across the face, hitting her across the left eye knocking Charlie backwards onto the bed. Monroe started unbuttoning his shirt and took it off. He then slid off his pants and they hit the floor. He never once took his eyes off of Charlie who was holding her eye. He stood for a moment, candlelight flickering and showing how powerful his muscles were and the light defiantly showed off his jutting erection. He started crawling onto the bed and Charlie started inching herself back. Soon he was over her. He took one hand slid, it under Charlie and unfastened her bra. Charlie instantly drew her arms together to cover herself. Monroe grabbed the bra and started to yank on it. She wasn’t letting go. “Please stop.” Charlie cried. He hit her again but the other side of her face this time. She let go. Her face was swelling up and her head was pounding.

  Charlie opened her now swelling eyes to see a hungry looking Monroe hovering over her luring at her breasts. “Beautiful.” He said. Looking like he was a man about to devour a feast, he took one hand and grabbed one breast painfully and started to squeeze it and kneed it. He even laid his head on both of them for a moment. He then sucked on one and then the other. It was painful. She knew that this was only the beginning. She took a deep breath and kept trying to push him away but couldn’t. She realized she had a lump in her throat that was threatening to cause her to cry. She hadn’t cried since her mom left when she was twelve. But she couldn’t cry now. Not while her mother was sitting only a few feet away. Charlie didn’t know why but crying was not allowed behavior anymore. No matter what the torture or circumstances were. She had made that decision a long time ago.

  “Now, now! I need to be in you now!” Monroe grunted pinning her deeper into the bed. He started to rip at Charlie’s panties but the garter thing she was wearing was in the way. He swore and really started pulling and ripping like a mad man. Charlie couldn’t breathe. _“No, no! She wasn’t ready.”_ Charlie held her breath but little whimpers came out of her mouth. His body was practically squashing her as he was franticly working on her clothes. That’s when she heard it, an actual sob come from her own throat. She was crying. “Please, don’t please!” Charlie begged. Pushing him was like pushing against a rock. Then she felt fresh air between her legs. And his fingers were probing at her and opening her up _._ Charlie screamed a little louder now but there were no words, just screams. She could hear her moms cried as well and it made it so much worse to know she was just a few feet from where she was being raped.

  Charlie felt the fingers actually enter her and she jerked into the mattress to get away from them. A chuckled pant same out of his mouth. “Are you a _virgin_ Miss Matheson?” A smile went across his face. “Yes, I’ve hit the jackpot haven’t I?” He grunted. With this last statement her mom really started to scream through her scarf. “Mom, look away.” Charlie sobbed.

  Charlie felt his fingers leave and something else replace them. It was _him_ , she knew it was going to hurt and she was bracing herself for the pain. She held her breath. He was growling and saying things like, “you’re going to be so tight.. I need to be _in_ you.” With one grunt he entered her and started shoving himself inside. Charlie screamed she thought she was going to be split in two. She tried to push herself into the mattress as far as she could to get away from the pain. She had felt pain before. She had had an arrow hit her in the calf once when she was sixteen and she had also broken her arm once but this was altogether different. She heard herself scream again and it was a noise she’d never heard herself make before. The pain was… fire, that’s what it felt like. She was on fire in her most intimate place. It was pulsating and burning. She tried to push him off but he was so heavy. She tried to kick at him but his body was between her legs. He pushed several more times grunting until he finally stopped with a satisfied sigh. He had penetrated her to the hilt and was ready to continue with his savagery. He lifted himself up on his elbows and looked down. He then took her arms, that were trying to separate them, and he put them above her head and held them there with one hand. And then he started to move. _“No... it hurt too much.”_ Charlie thought. _“It burns, he can’t move.”_  Monroe was panting as he started to pump in and out of her. “You’re so tight.” He growled into her ear.

  Charlie was sobbing but she refused to look at her mom. Monroe had been pumping in and out of her for several minutes, maybe fifteen. _“How long can this go on?”She thought._ The burning and pain was still there and she felt like her body had been ripped apart. She didn’t know how much more she could take. The only sounds in the room now were her soft cries, his moans, and an occasional muffled hiccupped cry from her mom just a few feet away. Occasionally he would move her leg or adjust a little changing the rhythm. But he was getting faster and faster now. He started to cuss and look up at the ceiling while bowing his back. He grabbed Charlie’s right leg and threw it over his shoulder twisting her a little onto her side and started to pump faster and faster. He was so deep Charlie thought he might push right through her. She could feel his other male parts against her bottom. “Uh, yes, Fu@k, Fu@k.” He said over and over. But then he let out an animal like grunt and began to slow down a little as he did she felt a moist liquid where they made contact. Charlie knew what it was; she just hoped that she wasn’t going to have the Devil’s child.


	5. Rachel's Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel loves her daughter. What will she do to save her more torment.

Charlie thought she had just survived her first rape. But he was still inside her and he was still slowly pumping in and out, in and out. He had a satisfied smile on his face looking down on her. And then he looked over at her mom. “So Rachel, did you like watching us?” Charlie couldn’t look yet, she was mortified. Charlie could hear her mom say the words, “you son of a bitch,” Even though her mom was gagged. Charlie tried to push him off. _“Wasn’t it over?”_ But he was pumping in and out just like before. It was moist between her legs from his ejaculation so it wasn’t so dry like it was before but she wanted him to get _off_.

   Monroe looked at Rachel and then at Charlie. “ _Was he such a sick pervert to get so turned on by all this?”_ He reached down and traced Charlie’s nipple with his finger. She looked so puffy from crying and from the bruises she was bound to have. He had needs and he needed them filled and he needed them filled _now_. He felt himself getting harder. He looked down at Charlie and asked, “Are you ready for round two?” Charlie started to cry harder and shake her head while pushing with all her might at his chest. But he kept pumping.

 Rachel couldn’t watch this again. She just couldn’t. In her muffled attempts to scream she had managed to get the scarf down a little. “Bass!” she got out. Bass looked at her and slowed down his activities. “I know what you need and want... Take me into the parlor and I’ll, I’ll.. _help_ you. She’s too tired to.. to service you anymore tonight.” Rachel hoped that her voice was even and not betraying the urgency and panic she felt. Bass cocked an eyebrow and looked down at Charlie then over at Rachel. It took him a moment but he slowly disengaged himself from Charlie and got up. Charlie let out a strangled yet muffled cry as he pulled out of her and moved off the bed. Little droplets of semen sparkled on the end of his cock that was beginning to get hard again. He was holding it in his hand and rubbing it with a gentle back and forth motion causing more semen to come out and fall to the floor.

  Bass went over to the bathroom and water from a wash basin could be heard. He came out, threw a small cloth at Charlie, and gave her a grin. “Thank you, Miss Matheson that was a very rewarding experience. You were… extraordinary” Charlie looked down at the cloth that had landed on the bed next to her and realized it was for the stuff that was between her legs. He then walked naked and proud over to Rachel, his cock jutting fully erect now. He untied her legs and then her wrists and stood up with his hands on his hips. It reminded Charlie of a peacock. His jutting cock was right in front of her mother’s face and the look that her mom gave him was of utter disgust.

   Rachel pulled down her gag and looked up at Bass. “You are the most evil son of a bitch on this earth.” Her voice was strong but it quivered a little. Monroe laughed and backhanded her across the face, bent over and said. “I do these things Rachel, because I can’t help myself. Remember? You once said I was born as evil as Hitler. Well, I guess we’ll see. Now, stand up.” He ordered. Rachel took a deep breath and stood up. She started to turn to walk towards the door that led to the parlor but Bass grabbed her arm. “No, here. Turn around and put your hands on the bed.” He sneered. Rachel froze. _“No, not with Charlie on the bed. She couldn’t do this with Charlie in the room!”_  Bass grabbed her by the hair and slammed her down face first onto the bed.”Up on your hands!” He ordered. “Bass please. We can do this in the other room.” Rachel was now losing control of her cool, even toned voice. Bass bent down to her ear and whispered, “would you rather I have another go at your lovely daughter?” Rachel shook her head and did what she was told. She got up on her hands, but she couldn’t look in the direction of the other side of the bed where Charlie had scooted. She just stared straight down at the bedspread and pretended she was somewhere else like she always did.

  Monroe could feel the effects of the liquor wearing off so he left Rachel standing, hands against the bed and wondered over to the fireplace where there was a bottle of scotch. He took several gulps and reveled in the burn as it went down. In the very back of his mind he didn’t think he could do this without the stuff so he took two more large drinks before he went back to the lovely Rachel. She was so tantalizing. He had first Fu@ked her the day Miles had left the Republic. She had acted a little like Charlie had but she was by far a virgin. And he knew that while she was imprisoned here Miles had had his way with her a few times. But after he had faked her death and Miles left Philly, she became all his. He figured he had stolen a treasure from his best friend, now his worst enemy. And now he had stolen the man’s niece and done the same thing with her. Irony really _is_ a Bitch isn’t it? Oh, and he couldn’t forget that he had Danny the little boy that both women would do anything for. He had it all. And Miles didn’t.

  Bass got a little dizzy. The scotch was working, so he stepped up to the back of Rachel. She was shaking a little, maybe crying he didn’t really care he was hard as a rock and needed relief. She volunteered and here she was right in front of him and they had done this before countless times. He grabbed her hips and drew her against him hard. She let out a little whimper of surprise. His kicked her legs apart a little so he had better access. His erection was pushing right against her bottom and he rubbed against her while he started to lift up her dress from the side of her hips. He noticed she wasn’t wearing panties, one of his orders she obeyed. He sniffed the scent of her when her dress was up to her waist and it was driving him crazy.

  Charlie didn’t know what to do. She wanted to stop this madness from happening. Her mom was going to be raped right beside her on the very bed she was laying on. After Monroe had gotten off of her she had stuck the towel he had thrown at her between her legs and rolled over while pulling the sheet up to her shoulder. She curled into a ball and just wanted the pain to go away. But all that had transpired in the matter of just a few minutes was all too much to take in. Her mom was letting herself be defiled by Monroe so Charlie would be spared. She could feel the bed dip as her mom was thrown down and ordered to get on her hands. _“What? On her hands?”_ She knew she was naive but she didn’t want to guess how Monroe was going to do whatever he was going to do with her mom in that position. After he went and had his little naked stroll to get a drink, Charlie saw out of the corner of her eye Monroe come up behind her mom and then she figured it out. It was like the horse back at home. People really _did_ have sex that way.  She didn’t want to be a witness to her mom’s debauchery but she just couldn’t move. She tried, but she couldn’t. So she pulled the sheet up to her face and tried to tune out the slight whimpers her mom was making, and the feel of the mattress moving.

  Rachel was in a beautiful field with her children and Ben. They were playing soccer and had a picnic set up on a blanket. But Bass grabbed her hip to get deeper and she came back to reality. She was trying not to make noise. She wanted to just take it and not let Charlie hear anything. But she couldn’t stop herself from making sharp whimpering breaths when he thrust so deep. After all this time she had learned to take herself somewhere else but this time it was different. Bass was acting different, hungrier for sex than usual. And it was different because Charlie was right there. _“Please hurry up already and cum,”_ She thought. He had grabbed her and buried himself into her hard and started pumping right away. But she was too dry so there was friction. He stopped, pulled himself out and spit in his hand. He rubbed it on himself and thrust into her again. This time it worked a little better and his thrusts became like a jackhammer. She gripped the bedspread and tried to put herself somewhere else but thoughts of Charlie kept bringing her back. Rachel thought that every time Bass raped her that she couldn’t endure it but she somehow always did.

  Bass reached around and pulled down the front of Rachel’s dress to grab her breasts and squeezes her nipples. He then thrusts a few more times and turned around to sit on the bed taking her with him to sit on his lap. He grabs her breasts and kneads them while he sucks on her neck. “Ah Rachel, you always smell so good while we Fu@k.” He then slid his hands down to her thighs and pushed while he thrust upwards. He fondles the patch of hair between her legs and continues to thrust up and bring her down. All of a sudden he twists around while still inside of her and slams her down on the bed face first thrusting faster and faster.

  By this time Rachel’s crying and baring her face in the pillow that’s on the bed. Bass was practically laying on top of Rachel when he yells, “Fu@k!” pumps a few more times and slows down to a stop. He’s breathing so hard it sounds like he might hyperventilate. He pulls out of Rachel and sits back on his heels. “Well ladies, this was by far one of my favorite nights since the blackout.” Rachel pulled her dress down a little to cover her bottom but otherwise didn’t move. She just cries softly into her pillow. Charlie was still on her side facing the opposite direction with the sheet up to her shoulder and she was trying not to let her crying show.

 A few minutes later Monroe strutted out the door, saying goodbye to the officers posted outside in the hallway and was gone.


	6. Washing it Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie tries to deal with the aftermath of what Monroe has done to her.

Rachel waited for Bass to clean himself up and leave before she moved at all. She slowly got up and sat on the side of the bed. She looked over at Charlie and saw that she was crying softly into some blankets she had bunched up. _“Well,”_ she thought. _“I now need to act like a mother.”_ She felt like Charlie had turned out to be a strong and very, capable young woman. But any women that went through what she just went through are bound to break down somehow or lose it. Rachel _did_ the first time Bass beat and raped her, and she _wasn’t_ a virgin. _“A_ _virgin_.. _Charlie had been a virgin”_ …  Rachel was a little proud. When she had seen her daughter again she saw that capable, beautiful woman Charlie had became but now she realized Charlie was still _young_ and she still had so much life to live. She apparently hadn’t met someone that she wanted to share something so sacred with. When the kids were still young she and Ben had talked about the kinds of morals they wanted to teach them. They wanted to teach them that sex wasn’t just _sex_ , it was something to wait until you find the right person to fall in love with to share it with. So apparently he _did_ teach them…. _“I love you Ben”_ , Rachel sighed to herself. She then took a deep breath, wiped her face with her hands and stood up on shaky legs.

  Charlie felt her mom move off the bed and walk around to her side. She didn’t think she could face her yet. She didn’t know the reason. They were both women, they were mother and daughter. They had both just been raped by the same madman…. So why not? Maybe it was because she had cried. She had promised herself she wouldn’t cry….. but she did. Not only did she cry, she begged him to stop and she _screamed_. The men in their barracks ten blocks away probably heard her screams. She was embarrassed and mortified that someone like Monroe could do something like that to her. She also didn’t want her mom to see her as being weak. She had been strong and never cried after mom left. Now look at her. She couldn’t break again… she just couldn’t. And Miles and Danny or anyone else could never find out.

  “Charlie?” Rachel whispered after she knelt down next to the bed. Charlie jumped at the sound but remained with her face partially covered, her hair stuck to what little you could see of her mouth and chin.  Her bottom lip was split and there was some blood. Rachel wanted to cry for her baby girl but she covered her mouth with her hand, for a second and tried again. “Charlie?... ” this time she lightly touched Charlie’s shoulder. The touch surprised Charlie and she jumped again, but Rachel left her hand on her shoulder and said it again. “Charlie, sweetheart… I’m so sorry this happened to you.” Then it happened. The dam broke, first a hiccupped cry then more deep ones. And finally the most heart wrenching cries you could imagine came from her daughter. Rachel didn’t know what to do. So she just cried along with her and slightly rubbed  Charlie’s shoulder. After awhile the cries started to slow down and they became less and less. Charlie was sniffing and hiccupping and wiping her face with the bed sheet.

  Charlie couldn’t believe what she had just done. She’d never, ever cried so hard in her life and she did it in front of her mom. She hated herself. But she hated General Monroe even more. He was a bastard and he would pay for what he had done. Somehow she would kill that son of a bitch before she could escape.

 Charlie and Rachel were still in their same places when the door to the suite opened and they both froze. But Rachel knew that sometimes Bass would send up water for a bath after their little _sessions_ , as he called them sometimes. After a moment a haggard looking women with a large bucket of water, walked through the doorway to the bedroom and straight into the bathroom. Right behind her were three more women with water buckets as well. They never once looked or talked to Rachel or Charlie and then they left. It looks as if the General gave an order and it was carried out.

  Rachel turned her attention back to Charlie. “You can have a bath if you’d like. They just brought in the water.” And she gingerly drew her daughter’s hair away from her face and moved the sheet. Rachel gave a little gasp. Her daughter had a swollen cheek, fat and cut lip, two bruising eyes and a cut on the bridge of her nose. The fact that her eyes widened told her daughter the tale though. “Looks bad, hu?” Charlie croaked while trying to give a little smile. She hardly had a voice from all her screaming and crying earlier so she tried to clear it. Rachel blinked an tried not to cry more tears.. it was _not_ going to help. “You’ll be alright.. There’s  um..some medical things in the bathroom. I can use them after your bath.” Charlie moved her legs down and muffled a whimper of pain. Then she grabbed her side. “Can I see your side, where he kicked you?” Rachel asked. Charlie looked very hesitant. She had been taking care of herself for a long time. But she nodded her consent anyway. Rachel stood up and went over to get a larger candle and brought it over to the night stand. She then knelt down again.

  Charlie could see that her mom was walking quite stiffly and it reminded her of what her mom had just gone through. _“She goes through this all the time, doesn’t she? Monroe rapes her all the time. How can she manage and not go insane?”_ “Let’s see,” Rachel said in a little more confident tone. She gently drew down the sheet that was covering Charlie and could instantly see the red marks that Bass had made. _There were even teeth marks on the side of her breast!_ Rachel couldn’t lose it so she concentrated on the task. The large mark on Charlie’s side was already turning a blue purple. Rachel touched it and Charlie jumped and moaned. “I think it’s cracked.” Rachel said. “Great, I guess I can’t hunt for a while.” Rachel took that as a good sign.. _at least the girl was making a joke_. “Can I help you into the bath?” Rachel asked. Charlie looked up. “I can do it, it’s alright. Just make sure you tell me if he comes back.” … “ Oh, he’ll stay away for a while. Usually you’ll have time for a bath and can sit in the parlor for some time. Then a maid and soldier will come and escort you back to your room.” Rachel said all of this and then realized how it must have sounded. Like she was used to this type of thing. Used to being raped day in and day out and accepting of it. She just didn’t want Charlie to think that it was about to become her way of life as well. Rachel felt like her life was a living hell. She even tried to end it once but Bass stopped her and now she’s watched more closely.

  “Charlie, I’m sorry if that sounded like I’m hardened or used to all this.” Rachel stuttered and tears came down her face as she subconsciously turned her wedding band. “No, mom.. it’s okay. I don’t know how you’ve managed to make it through all these years.” … “Me either.” Rachel said and turned away. She wanted to compose herself, to help her daughter through this. Not have her daughter help her.

  Charlie tried to sit up but lay back down after a sharp pain went through her side. Rachel saw this and instantly was at her side. “I’m helping you and that’s that.”

  After helping Charlie across the short distance to the bathroom, the women managed to get Charlie lowered into the bath. When her sensitive area came in contact with the water, Charlie took a sharp breath and froze for a few seconds. It stung and she could feel the area that he had penetrated so deeply. Maybe there was tearing?... It most certainly felt like it. But she gritted her teeth and sat down in the hot water anyway. Her mother looked at her with a little sympathy and said.” I know it hurts, I’m sorry but the sooner you wash him off of you the better you’ll feel.” Charlie just sat there resting her arms on the side of the tub. She was sitting straight up and couldn’t relax because of the throbbing between her legs.

  Rachel could tell Charlie wanted some privacy. “Do you want me to leave you for a few minutes?” Charlie was staring straight ahead and it looked like she wasn’t listening. She was in a daze or trance. Maybe she was reliving her ordeal. But Rachel quietly left the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open.

  It took Charlie a couple of minutes to realize her mom had left. And then she started to cry again. She stopped herself because it made no sense to cry anymore.   What was done was done. She had been raped and she would get over it. She was a strong women and she was somehow going to kill Monroe and get her and her family out of this god forsaken city. She found a cloth and soap and started to scrub but for some reason she still felt dirty and the soap did nothing to make her feel better. She dunk herself under the water and scrubbed her face, even though it hurt like hell. She could see the marks Monroe had left. There was even what looked like teeth marks on her left breast. She didn’t even remember that. What a bastard, he _bit_ her? And she continued to scrub with the soap.


	7. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Rachel cope.

 Rachel turned from the bathroom door and looked at the room. The bed looked like it had been in a war zone. And then there was her chair on the other side of it that still had rope hanging off its arms. She slowly walked towards the bed and saw a cloth sitting where Charlie had been. It had to be a cloth that Bass always provided after their little “sessions” to wipe off his semen. And this particular cloth had blood on it. Rachel closed her eyes while tears streamed down. Her child had had her most sacred possession ripped away from her right in front of her eyes. Then the thought that was always there for _her_ came into her mind tenfold. _“What if Charlie gets pregnant?”_ After Charlie was born and Ben and Rachel wanted another child they had to go to a specialist because Rachel was having problems with her egg production. So when Bass had first started his assaults with her she didn’t worry much about getting pregnant. But there was once a couple years ago she thought she probably did conceive Bass’s child. But she had had a very early miscarriage because Bass had beaten her one night and early the next morning she bleed quite heavily. She thought it was because she’d been pregnant. She prayed that she never would again. After that, she thought it was all chance that she didn’t get pregnant again. And now she was worried about Charlie.

  After going into the parlor and getting a drink of water, Rachel sat down. She let out the breath she didn’t even know she’d been holding. How was she to help her children? She needed to just give all of the information she had over to Bass and maybe, just maybe he’d stop his assaults on Charlie. Probably not, but she also had to think of Danny. After a while she realized that Charlie was still in the bath. She walked over to the bathroom door and slowly pushed the door open to see Charlie franticly scrubbing at her body. She was also sobbing and murmuring something about a plan to kill Monroe. Rachel ran her hand through her hair and pulled it back. She took a deep breath and entered the bathroom.

  “Charlie? I think the waters cold. We should get you out and dried off.” Charlie snapped her head around in surprise and froze. She then looked down at herself and nodded. Rachel held out a towel and held it out to her. She could now see the marks on Charlie’s thighs and legs. She had had similar ones herself the first dozen times or so Bass raped her. They were from his knees and hands trying to pull her legs apart. But eventually she stopped fighting so much. When Charlie turned around, covered with the towel she looked at her mom and asked, “Was it like this for you too?”Rachel knew she was referring to…. _everything_ … the brutality of Bass, the uncontrolled crying and the feeling dirty, along with more you just can’t put to words. “Yes.” Was all she could get out. “There are some clothes you can use in the armoire, they should fit. If you need my help I’ll be in the parlor.”  Rachel didn’t know what else she could say so she left Charlie to dress.

  After the women had sat in the parlor for some time, Charlie curled up on the sofa wrapped in a throw blanket staring into nothing, and Rachel writing in a small book while she gave her daughter concerned looks every so often, a maid and a guard came in. “Miss Matheson, Mrs. Matheson please come with us.” The maid said. They were then escorted first to Rachel’s room, which turned out to be just two doors down. And then to Charlie’s, which was one flight of stairs down. When Charlie got to her room she was exhausted and her body ached. She curled up under the covers and softly cried herself to sleep while trying to forget about the last few hours of her life.

    Rachel looked up from the book she was making small sketches in. Her daughter was staring out the window and toying with a strand of hair. Charlie was very beautiful….  a classic type of beauty. And the fact that she didn’t even see it in herself made her more beautiful. Rachel hated to see the bruises covering her face and body. And even though Charlie was wearing a t-shirt that covered her shoulders, you could still see the bruising on her arms and wrists. Then she looked down on her own wrists and they were also marked, burned from the rope that had bound her the night before. Earlier that morning, they were both escorted into the large parlor that Bass allows Rachel to use. She was now at the desk drawing the shapes of some pendants he would need to collect to turn the power back on. She hated herself for giving him the information, but she’d try to give him only small amounts to keep her family safe until….. until what _Miles_ rescued them? That was Charlie’s plan anyway. Charlie had faith in a man that had betrayed her mother. Rachel knew she’d have to face him sooner or later but she just didn’t know how to tell Charlie about her relationship with her _Uncle_ Miles.

  Bass was feeling quite optimistic. He had just finished reading a letter from Captain Neville. It looked like some of their scouting parties were getting close to finding another rebel camp. Maybe they would find Miles this time. Now he needed to get some info on what Rachel knew about the blackout. Ben knew something and so did she he just needed her to talk. Because of what happened last night he was positive he was going to finally get some answers. Bass walked into the 2nd floor’s parlor and took in the scene. He could see Charlie sitting near the window and Rachel at the desk. Both were staring at him like he was a snake that needed its head cut off.

 “Good morning ladies”, Monroe said. “I had a wonderful time last evening, did you?” Charlie turned and stared daggers at the wretched man. She took a step closer and with slow and precise speech said, “Before I escape this God forsaken city of yours, I will drive a knife into your black heart.” Monroe raised an eyebrow and walked over to the sideboard to get a drink. “Charlotte, I understand why you must be a little upset by your circumstances. But I assure you if your mother complies to my demands you and your brother will remain alive, fed and safe.” He turned with his drink in his hand and added, “And I don’t appreciate your tone, I might be getting soft but after what you went through last night and the fact that I got a message that you needed to see the physician this morning for a cracked rib, I won’t punish you for it. But consider this the last warning. Your brother is still in my care and I can do many things to a man and still keep him alive.”

  Rachel took this moment to stand and walk over to Bass. “This is the sketch I promised you.” She said quickly trying to end the conversation between Bass and her daughter. “There are twelve pendants in all. They can somehow generate power to things that are close to them. I can give you a list of names and addresses of those that I know that have them.” Bass looked down at the paper and then at Rachel. “I should have Strausser use his skill on you Rach…….  for withholding this information for so long.” At the mention of Strausser, Rachel swallowed and shook her head slightly. “Please don’t.”

  Charlie thought that the guy Monroe just threatened her mom with must really be a monster to scare her mom like that. Monroe folded the paper and put it in his jacket pocket then took off his jacket and laid it on a chair. He then walked up to Rachel and put his arms around her and started to smell her hair and caress her neck with his lips. She pushed a little against his chest, but he pulled her towards him with more force. He then put his hands in her hair and pulled her down for a forced kiss. He forced her mouth open and stuck his tongue in. She made a protesting noise and tried to take a step back but he was stronger. Charlie took a few more steps towards the couple and said, “She gave you the sketches, leave her alone.”  But then Monroe started pulling on Rachel’s top, unbuttoning it and exposing her chest. “No, Bass… I’ve given you something.. please not now.” Rachel pleaded. Bass took her wrist and twisted it.. and pulled her hand down to the bulge in his pants. “I need a release this morning; will it be you, or your injured daughter?” Rachel closed her eyes for a moment unbuckled his belt and then slowly unzipped his pants. She pulled his growing cock out and started to caress it. Monroe called for a guard to come in and take Charlie away and just before the door shut behind her she heard Monroe command her mother to get on her knees.

  After that, Monroe sent for her or her mother every day sometimes twice a day and kept their “ _sessions”_ separate. Charlie fought the first week but she was getting so sore and getting hit every night was too hard to handle. When he thrust himself in her she always felt the pain but made herself go to a different place like her mom told her to do. Rachel had had a little talk with Charlie on that first night but it really didn’t sink in until a few days later. It was best to try to turn your thoughts away and just let him get what he wants. He would just pound and thrust into her body and leave. But she couldn’t live like this much longer. Miles needed to come soon or she had to think of an escape plan herself.

  Charlie wanted to scream and run, fight, do something. But the guards were very vigilant. They made sure she was watched at all times. They “patted “her down almost too often, and she had a guard right outside her door twenty four seven. She was locked in her room when she wasn’t with Monroe. And in the mornings she was allowed to go and see her mom. They visited and caught up a little about Charlie’s life but Rachel never talked about what had been happening to her. It was understandable; Charlie thought ….but she did wonder. And she wanted to know why her mom and dad knew anything about why the power went out. _Weren’t they just teachers?_ The one thing they rarely spoke about was Monroe. They both knew he was having his way with both of them but Rachel was hesitant to talk to Charlie about it in fear of causing her more psychological harm, and the same was with Charlie.

 

  Charlie was in her room one afternoon when a guard came in and escorted her down to Danny’s cell. The moment the door opened she could see that Monroe was at least true to his word on a few things. Danny was healing from the beatings he had received on his trip to Philly. He looked to be in clean clothes and he didn’t look to be starved. As soon as Danny saw her he ran to her and enveloped her in a big hug. Charlie cried out in pain and he quickly released her. Then he seemed to notice the healing bruises on her face and arms. “What did that bastard do to you?” He asked with anger in his voice. Charlie just shrugged and said. “I smarted off and I got a little beat up. I have a cracked rib that’s healing fine.”

  Danny started to pace the room then he stopped and looked right into Charlie’s eyes. “Did anyone, you know… _touch_ you? Did _he_ touch you?” Charlie could never lie to Danny so she had to look away before she said with a little laugh,” of course not, were prisoners.. but we’re also Mathesons and Monroe wouldn’t let that happen.” She thought the lie would work. But when she looked up into his eyes again you could see that he didn’t believe her. “You’re lying… tell me the truth Charlie.” Charlie clenched her jaw and tried to change the subject. “Mom gave Monroe some sketches a few days ago….. um and I think that Miles might be getting closer to getting us out…. How are you being treated?” She was looking at almost everything else in the room except her brother. Danny came up to her and grabbed her wrists suddenly. She tried to pull away franticly. He let go and put his hands up… “It’s alright Charlie….. but I need to know did someone rape you?” Charlie hung her head a little and said, “No.” And she started to cry softly. But he knew what she really meant was “ _yes_ ”. Right when Danny was going to embrace his sister again the door opened.

  Monroe walked into Danny Matheson’s cell and saw Charlie with Danny and they both looked surprised to see him. Danny immediately ran towards him and tried to hit him, but a guard closelined Danny in the throat.  Charlie ran to her brother and yelled at Monroe. “Leave him alone you bastard!” Monroe just looked down and said, “I just wanted to see how you were liking your accommodations young Matheson. I also thought that you’d like to see your sister and this is the thanks I get? Kids.” He said to no one in particular. Danny seemed to get a voice. “Did you _touch_ my sister?” Monroe took on a feigned look of puzzlement. “Do you mean did I Fu@k her…. well yes. And she was sweet and tight. I rode her like a stallion. I might have gotten a little rough but who couldn’t resist such a ripe little thing like your dear… big… sister?” Danny threw himself in Monroe’s direction and was rewarded with a few kicks to the stomach until Monroe told the guards to stop. “I promised his mother no more beatings… Charlie it’s time to go.” He said, like he was just talking about the weather. Charlie wanted to punch him in his face but she knew what would happen. So she caressed Danny’s head for a minute and kissed his cheek and left with Monroe.


	8. Time Goes by So Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...... he chuckled and said, “Sit on it and ride me.”

After Charlie was escorted out of Danny’s cell she, along with Monroe was escorted into another cell about two doors down. Charlie thought she was now going to be left in new accommodations but Monroe went in with her and the guards left. Locking the door, Monroe turned to face Charlie and she saw it again, the look of unmasked desire in his eyes. She started to back up. All of her encounters with this evil man had been in his bed. She didn’t like the idea of a dank creepy cell as a place to get raped. Of course she didn’t want to be raped at all. But she didn’t want _him_ to see that. She had to be brave and no matter what, she would survive… spirit and body like she had been doing for a couple weeks now.

  Monroe kept walking towards Charlie until she had backed up to the wall. He told her to turn around but she just shook her head and gritted her teeth. He grabbed her arms and pushed her up against the wall. “You are going to do what I tell you, and if you don’t I’ll be forced to have my best man pay your brother a visit, Strausser could always rip out some of his molars one by one.” She couldn’t believe what she just heard. He would have a young man’s _teeth pulled_? Not just any young man but Danny’s… She took a breath.. “You are a bastard and a pig.” He just looked annoyed and ordered her to unzip his pants. _“This is what he said to mom”_ Charlie thought. The one day she was forced to leave the parlor. She knew she had to just do what he said in order to have her family survive unscathed. She had no choice.

  Charlie’s hands were shaking as she started to undo Monroe’s belt and unzip his pants. She saw that he wasn’t very hard and he motioned for her to do more. She slowly pulled his cock out of his pants and started to stroke the way he taught her to. He moaned a little and thrust his hips towards her hand. It was a strange feeling to have some sort of power over him. As she stroked, his cock grew bigger and bigger until it was huge and rock hard in her hands. “Now lightly grab my balls,” he commanded breathing harder. She looked down and pushed his pants down a little, gripped his balls lightly and caressed them. He moaned even more.

  At this point he hadn’t touched her; he had left his hands on the wall. He thrust his hips faster and harder in her hands. His eyes were closed and he had an intense look on his face. All of a sudden he grabbed her hands to stop her. He then started to unbutton her pants and he pulled them down along with her panties. She wanted to protest but the thought of her family was in her mind. She unbuckled her boots and kicked them off with her pants. He franticly pulled her blouse over her head and started to suck on her breasts. “… Don’t stop touching me.” Charlie took him in her hands again and resumed her stroke. He grabbed her around the waist and flatted their bodies together. He then grabbed her face and kissed her while opening her mouth with his tongue. He’s never kissed her before and she’d never been kissed like _this_ before ….. he tasted like liquor. It was a little gross. She tried to pull away but he grabbed her head to make her immobile while he assaulted her mouth.

  He slowly walked her to a single chair that was in the room. He sat down and lowered his pants a little more. “Straddle me.” Charlie looked like she didn’t know how that was going to work with his jutting, rock hard penis in the way. So he chuckled and said, “Sit on it and ride me.” Charlie understood but she just didn’t quite have the courage to initiate it herself. But she stood straddling him with his cock just under her. He grabbed her waist with one hand and put his other under her to feel her entrance. She jumped a little but didn’t back away. He looked up and smiled wickedly. He opened her with his fingers and pushed her down onto his cock. Unlike any encounter they had had before she had a little more power this time. She lowered herself down until she was stretching to accommodate his full penis. She had to admit that she did have more control and it was better this way then the other. He then grabbed her waist and jammed her down filling her all the way.

  Monroe sucked on her breasts and started to thrust upward. “Ride me… now!” He groaned. She began to move and she had to admit it _was_ like riding a horse. This was the first time she was the one doing the main moving. He thrust harder and his grip on her hips hurt. He bit her nipple and she cried out. He started to grunt more … she was getting to know his movements and his sounds. She knew he was close to finishing. He got faster and faster so she tried to keep up. They were both breathing hard, and he finally let out a full groan and his thrusts got slower. She stopped and he closed his eyes with a satisfied look on his face.

   Charlie stood up and went over to her clothes that were scattered on the floor of the cell. That was the first time she didn’t feel _totally_ disgusted by what he did. _What was she thinking?_ She was getting _used_ to being assaulted? _That must be how her mom got?_ _That must be the way mom stayed sane._ Charlie would have to eventually as well. Would she be the same person after she got out of here? Would she change much… has she changed already?

   Monroe was already opening the door before she had her blouse on and he was gone. A guard came in and leered at her. She faced him and brazenly put her blouse on over her head. The guard turned a little red and gestured for her to leave.

  The next morning when Charlie got up she felt queasy and had a headache.  As soon as she got up she had to run to the bathroom and throw up. She held her head above the chamber pot for several minutes until the nausea was gone. She must be getting sick, Charlie thought. Then another thought hit her and she had to run into the other room to look at her small calendar on the wall. She was late. _When_ _was the last time she had a period?_ She was having a really hard time remembering. “It could just be stress… yeah…. It’s just stress”. She said to the wall as her fingernails dug into the plaster.

 

  Miles sat against a concrete wall at the Rebel Base. He had his head down and was slowly tracing lines in the stone ground with his knife. He turned when he heard the sound of Nora approaching. “How can it take so long to make a plan to rescue Charlie and Danny? It’s been four months!” Miles shouted as Nora sat down next to him on the ground. “We need to have the manpower and someone on the inside. You heard Father, they don’t want to take the chance of losing so many people for only two”. Nora tried to comfort him by putting her hand on his but he just stood up. “ I’ve waited long enough, and I think I know someone to ask for help.” And he started walking towards the doors into the main room. “Who?” Called Nora. But he was already gone.


	9. "The Secret"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Rachel realize a potential problem and try to hide it from Monroe. Charlie also starts work on an escape plan.

Charlie sat on the sofa in the parlor her and her mother shared and stopped reading her book to look up. Her mom was working at her desk and doing some kind of mathematical equation, she’d been working on it for days. Monroe had been gone for two weeks on some secret mission and it had been five months since she and Danny had been captured and forced to live in Monroe’s home. Although Danny was still in a cell in the cellar, he was being treated better than other prisoners. Charlie on the other hand had basically turned into Monroe’s mistress. Well…. his second mistress, one that he had to force in his bed by threats. By now she didn’t actually fight him, not really. Sometimes she would because he was too drunk and a little rough. Charlie had come to believe that he actually liked it rough, he liked to rape women and he had some kind of fetish with her and her mom. She was getting worried that something had happened to Miles. He still had not come.

It had also been months since she had had a period and she just knew she was pregnant. She had been sick almost every morning for about four weeks. But by the time she had to make an appearance for breakfast she was fine and lately she’d been extra hungry. She only felt the nausea occasionally. She felt like she’d gain some weight because her pants were getting hard to fasten. She still had told no one about it. She even made up the lie of having her cycle every few weeks so Monroe wouldn’t touch her for a few days. She knew she couldn’t keep up the charade much longer but she just didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want Monroe to know because he’d either make her have an abortion or he’d want to raise the child. Anyone of those options we’re just _not happening_. If he raised the child they would either turn out to be a Republic soldier or if a girl used as a bargaining chip to another prominent family or nation just like they did in medieval times. She was sure of it.

After trying to read her book for the umpteenth time and couldn’t get the words to form. Charlie just decided to put it down. Rachel heard her daughter sign and knew something was wrong. She had seen a change come over Charlie in the past couple months and she knew she was not accepting her sorry fate. But she also saw some other things about her daughter. She didn’t want to say anything until she was more certain but she thought that Charlie might be pregnant. She didn’t know how much Charlie had been educated in those matters and she was afraid to bring it up. They were just now starting to repair their broken relationship. But she had noticed that for a while Charlie was pale and not very hungry, especially in the mornings. Then she noticed after a few more weeks Charlie was now _more_ hungry and probably gaining a little weight.

The thing is that there could be logical explanations to all of the things Rachel had been seeing. One was that Charlie could have a form of PTSD and she could just be trying to adjust to the trauma of being held captive and being raped daily. The weight gain could be that she’s now getting proper nutrition and not practically starving like most folks did in the world these days. She just didn’t know what to say and she didn’t know when. Maybe today was the day.

“Charlie?” Rachel said. Charlie looked up and saw that her mom was looking at her with concern. “I think we need to talk about something.” Rachel got up and walked over to the sofa and sat next to her daughter. Charlie looked a little uneasy. “I need to ask you some questions and I need you to answer them honestly, alright?” At this question slash statement Charlie’s eyebrows went up and she took on a defiant look, and hugged the pillow that she had put on her lap. Something she had been doing a lot more lately. And Rachel had very much noticed it.

“Charlie, I think you might be pregnant.” Rachel said and put her hand on Charlie’s knee. Charlie looked down at her mom’s hand for a full two minutes and then the tears started to fall down. “I know.” Is all Charlie could get out and then she started to sob. Rachel took her daughter into her arms and held her while she cried. Something she really hadn’t ever done before. Last time she saw her daughter cry it was that first night and she just patted her shoulder.

“What do I do, mom.” Charlie cried. “I can’t tell Monroe. I don’t know what he’ll do.” Rachel held her daughter and tried to think. “When was your last period?” Charlie shook her head against her mom’s shoulder. “I don’t remember, maybe four months ago?” Rachel pulled away, “Really? You could be seventeen to eighteen weeks pregnant. Let me see your stomach.” Charlie pulled the small pillow away and stood up. She pulled up her top and Rachel’s eyes grew. “Honey look at you, you’re stomach has started to shape a bump. Why didn’t you say anything? And more importantly why hasn’t Bass noticed it?” Charlie raised her shoulders. “He never really pays much attention to anything but my…… umm… I don’t know?” Rachel motioned for her to sit down. “When I was pregnant you really couldn’t tell until I was in my third trimester… um, about six to seven months along, unless I wore something tight on my belly. You’re so thin anyway I just didn’t notice. Have your breast been sore?” Charlie looked a little embarrassed by the question. “Yeah, they have. I had a feeling it was something that went along with pregnancy.” Rachel looked concerned. “Bass will figure it out in a few weeks if not sooner if he feels your stomach.”

“I was hoping Monroe wouldn’t notice at all. We need to escape before that, who knows what he’ll do.” Charlie said with more tears in her eyes. She wipes them away angrily. “Do all pregnant women cry so much? I feel like I’m always doing it.” Rachel just smiled and nodded. “How much are you familiar with pregnancy and the birthing process. Did anyone ever teach you about it?” Charlie looked up and paused for a moment. “Well, there were a few women back home that had babies but I wasn’t involved. My friend Maggie was a doctor and she was the one that took care of them and delivered the babies. I guess I was considered too young to know such things.” At this last statement Charlie looked down. Clearly she was innocent of sex and everything that goes with it. She _was_ a virgin after all when she came here.

“Well, it’ll be alright, we’ll find a way to escape before he finds out. But before that we need to find a way to make sure he stays away from you until then. If he looks at you or touches your stomach he’ll know.” Rachel said as she tried to comfort her daughter. Just then the doors to the parlor opened and in waltzes Monroe. Both women stare at him as he makes his way to the sideboard to make himself a drink. While he’s turned Rachel hastily gives the small pillow back to Charlie and sits back straight again. Charlie puts the pillow over her stomach and sits back into the sofa cushions.

Monroe turns around and takes in the scene. Both women were looking ravishing today and he had gone without female company for two weeks, he was ready and very willing. “Well ladies, how was your day?” He drawled, “I’m ravished, should I send for some lunch? And then afterwards we can create our own entertainment?” Charlie’s heart was thudding and she didn’t know what to do. So she just nodded her head. Rachel on the other hand answered. “Bass, Charlie’s had the flu and it might be better if she just had a light dinner in her room and had some rest. But I’ll be happy to stay and have dinner, and……. _I’ll_ stay.” She stammered. Monroe looked at her and then at Charlie. He knew something was off but maybe she really _was_ sick. She did look a bit pale. And Rachel volunteering like that was uncharacteristic of her. He’ll let this pass though. Maybe she was just trying to help her daughter.

“I hope you feel better very soon. I’ve missed our sessions.” He said with a wicked grin. He called for a guard to escort Charlie to her room and he also ordered some food to be brought up. Charlie looked back and made eye contact with her mom. She saw genuine love and knew that her mom would do anything for her. Even let an evil man rape her for the thousandth time.

Charlie paced in her room for hours thinking about all that was plaguing her mind. One, how was she to hide a pregnancy. Two, how to escape this hell hole and oh yeah, there was also the fact that her mom was with Monroe _again_ because she was protecting her daughter. She tried to get some sleep but couldn’t. So she decided to try to formulate a plan to escape. She got out a piece of paper and pencil. She wrote down all the guard’s names she knew. Then she wrote down the shift changes and all other information she was picking up on. The names of the maids and times they brought meals etc. Then she drew a map of what she could remember of the inside of the house, all the rooms and exits. By the time she was finished she had three papers full of information that she’d been storing in her head. She didn’t realize just how much it was. Maybe between her and her mom they could actually figure something out.

Two days after her “flu” excuse she was sent for by Monroe to go to his rooms. Instead of going with the guard that came for her she boldly asked if a maid could come in her room before hand. When the maid came in she informed her that she was on her cycle and that she couldn’t see Monroe that evening. The maid looked skeptical and reluctant but nodded and left. About ten minutes later Monroe came to her door. “Trying to put me off Charlotte?” He looked just a bit angry but more drunk than anything else. “No Monroe, I’m just having my period and I didn’t think you’d want me tonight.” She tried to sound convincing and not let her voice quiver. Monroe stared at her for a minute and turned around. “I’ve asked you several times to call me Bass. And I’ll give you four days.” Then he walked out of the room and slammed the door. Charlie put her hand over her stomach. How could she have _his_ baby? Sitting down on her bed the reality of it all sank in. _She was having General Monroe’s baby_. Charlie rolled up in a ball and cried until she had no tears left to shed.


	10. "Truth.... and Family"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is getting bigger..

Charlie and Rachel were sitting in the parlor heads together thinking of possible ways to escape. They had come up with only two ways and both were very risky. Charlie was getting frustrated, after her so called period, Bass had sent for her. She thought that he would figure out she was pregnant for sure but he didn’t. She felt it had something to do with his drunkenness. He fumbled quite a bit with their clothing and it also took a long time. He also did something he never did before, he fell asleep afterwards. He woke up after two hours and quickly left. After that night he stayed away for almost a week. Maybe he was embarrassed about falling asleep. Who cared, she was just glad he stayed away.

It was getting to be dinner time and Charlie was famished. Instead of dinner being brought in they were ordered to Bass’s rooms for the evening. They both knew what that meant and they both dreaded it. The walk up the stairs and down the long hallway seemed too short. Charlie started to feel sick, the hunger gone. Dinner was a quiet affair with Bass speaking every few minutes with both women responding with one syllable words. After about twenty minutes Bass slammed down his wine glass, shattering it in the process. “I’ve had enough. I’m done eating.. Charlie, go to my room and get undressed!” Rachel gasped. Charlie was frozen and then… anger replaced her fear. This man used to be a _friend_ of their family when she was a child. Now he was _torturing_ her family. His militia killed her father, kidnapped her brother and he had held her mother hostage for years raping her daily. He had killed thousands just for believing and wanting the United States back. And this monster had raped _her_ and now she was pregnant with _his_ child. Rage started to well up in the pit of her stomach and she felt like she was going to burst.

“Who in the hell do you think you are? I’m sick and tired of being your whore! You F@ckin’ touch me again and I’ll kill you!” Charlie stood with a fork in her hand, holding it like a weapon. She was breathing hard and standing with her feet apart ready to defend herself. Rachel had stood when Charlie started to yell and she was inching herself towards Charlie to stop her from getting hurt. Monroe looked a little shocked at first but he quickly recovered and put a bored look on his face instead. “Charlotte, I do not treat you as a whore, neither do I treat your mother as such. You have a very comfortable place to live with all the amenities you could desire. So put down the fork and do as you are told before I get angry.” At this Charlie lunged at Monroe.”Shut up, you son of a bitch!”

All hell broke loose after that. Monroe grabbed her arms and managed to throw her to the ground. Rachel shouted out for him to stop. And Charlie was acting like a wild cat… trying to stab Monroe. But after Rachel shouted a second time they all froze. Monroe recovered long enough to grab the fork and stand up. He whipped around to Rachel and grabbed her by the arms. “What did you just say?”. Rachel looked like she wanted to kill him. “I told you to leave her alone!” She spat. “No, you said _you’ll hurt the baby_.”

Monroe looked down at Charlie who was sitting up on the floor staring at the carpet and breathing hard. He couldn’t figure out if she was going to be sick or if she was going to spit fire. Maybe both he thought. “Charlie.” Bass said with a rough voice. “Are you pregnant?” Charlie looked up and Bass thought that she just _might_ spit fire through her eyes. She was more than angry, she was infuriated. “YES, _BASS_ … I’M _PREGNANT_.” She had said his name with distain. And with that she quickly stood up and ran through his bedroom to the bathroom and slammed the door, leaving Rachel and Monroe to hear her heaves as she threw up.

* * *

Miles crouched in the dark looking through the fence on the north side Philly. He looked over at his companions Nora, Aaron, and Jason. He couldn’t believe he actually asked the kid for help. But if he had any chance of rescuing Charlie and Danny he needed to trust him. It had taken him almost two months but he found the kid in another Rebel Camp. Then it took weeks to figure out a plan and get the stuff they needed for the escape. The kid had said he had left the Militia and was now with the Rebels. He looked a little too eager when Miles had asked him for help but he figured it was because he was sweet on Charlie. But he’d never let _that_ happen in a million years. First things first… get his niece and nephew out of Bass’s grip and away. Then he’d deal with the hormonal Nate slash Jason kid. Jason had found a couple of soldiers in Philly that would look the other way and try to distract some guards. 

Miles looked down and saw Jason was cutting the last section of the fence. Then all four of them slipped through and made their way through the dark streets of Philadelphia. Jason lead them to an abandon building were a kid in street clothes was waiting. He handed Jason a piece of paper and then ran off. “ _What_ is that? And who in the hell _was_ that?” Miles didn’t sound pleased to be kept somewhat in the dark. Jason handed the paper to Miles. “It’s the location of Charlie and Danny, and the time of the guard changes.” Miles looked at the paper and nodded. “Are you sure you can trust these guys that are helping us?” Jason smiled and answered. “Definitely, I grew up with them and they’re like brothers to me.” At this Miles nodded and sat on a crate to think about the plan they had thrown together. The note stated that Charlie was being kept at headquarters on the same floor as Bass? Yeah Bass sure was keeping her close. He wondered just how close. And Danny was being kept in the cellar under lock and key. “Well, we’ll probably die doing this but at least we’ll go out with a bang, right Nora?” Nora quirked a brow and smiled. “Yeah, only if we have to.” And she patted her backpack.

* * *

Bass sat in his office with his feet up on his desk….. _he was going to be a father_. He couldn’t believe it. And he was actually looking forward to it. He was getting older and had never had the opportunity to settle down and have a family. He had entered the military when he was really too young for a family. Then with him overseas and in harm’s way it didn’t feel right having a wife or kids to only turn around and die on them. Then the Blackout happened and he and Miles were on a mission to set the country right. He had had women but it was just never in the cards to settle down. But now that Charlie was having his child he was reconsidering all of that. He could actually have an heir, if it was a boy…. a man to take his place and lead the Republic. And the Monroe name could continue. It was just ironic that the other half of the child was going to be a Matheson.

Now he had to think about the child’s mother. Would Charlie ever come to the point that she’d _want_ to stay and become his wife? He didn’t know, but he was certain that she would stay if the baby were here. And he’d just make sure she couldn’t ever take his child. He thought about his feelings towards Charlie. He actually liked her, and he most certainly liked having sex with her. She was full of life and he was sure her child would be as well. So… they were going to be a family, grandma and uncle and the whole shabam. It made him chuckle to think of the big picture. What would Miles do if he found out that his niece was having his bastard child. Bass smiled and lit his cigar.

* * *

Ever since Bass found out Charlie was pregnant he was a little more cautious about how he treated her. She thought that maybe he would stop wanting to sleep with her but he seemed even _more_ attracted to her. He sent for her daily but he didn’t hurt her anymore. She still fought him in bed but he would tell her that she would just hurt the baby and he would gently hold her down. He wasn’t rough during sex either. But she had a feeling that he was taking out that side of himself on her mom. Rachel was more quiet than usual but seemed happy and a little sad at the same time that her daughter was pregnant. Charlie didn’t know what to think. She had so many emotions running through her mind that she thought she just might go crazy. One moment she was planning a way to kill Bass, the next she was crying into her pillow because she thought she might be a terrible mother. She and Rachel talked about pregnancy and secretly they tried to think of an escape. But the bigger Charlie got the harder it was going to be. And there was the fact that Bass would never let his child disappear. He would hunt them to the very edge of the earth if he had to, she was sure of it. One good thing was that their meals were getting better. Bass made sure she ate properly and he also had her see a midwife and a doctor regularly to make sure she and the baby were healthy. But it still didn’t make up for the fact she wanted to escape and she deeply hated the man.

Charlie lay in bed and just couldn’t get a comfortable position. She had been with Bass earlier in the day and the sex was getting more uncomfortable. She had tried telling him about it but all he did was change the positions that they did it, which helped a little. Today he told her to lie on her side on the bed. They had done it with him behind her before while she was on her hands and knees and also with her standing up with her hands on the dresser but not this way.

After she got on the bed he scooted right up behind her in a spooning fashion. And then he entered her. He put his left arm over her head and he grabbed the headboard. His other hand gripped her hip. He had been gentler since he found out about the baby so he had put some kind of cream on himself before he entered her, which made it a whole lot better. It didn’t hurt so much and she didn’t mind if he took longer. He caressed her breasts and sucked on her neck. Then she started to feel like a traitor again. When he was thrusting in her she felt that feeling again, that elated feeling that would build up.

She had to remember that he was doing this against her will. But when he was thrusting deep into her from behind he did something he hadn’t done before. He reached around and rubbed her where they were connected at the bottom of her patch of hair, her sensitive part. And she started to feel that feeling again. Then something happened to her and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. The feeling was of utter euphoria. She couldn’t explain it.. it took her away somewhere and she couldn’t control herself. She closed her eyes and saw light, and she actually rubbed back into his fingers and pushed herself back against him to make the thrusts deeper. She caught her breath for a full ten seconds until the feeling slowly vanished. She realized that Bass had gotten faster and faster with his fingers as well as his thrusts and she knew he was aware of _her_ reactions.

When he slowly pulled out of her he slyly said, “I’ve heard that pregnancy hormones make women more sex crazed then men. I’m guessing that was your first.” Charlie didn’t really know what he was talking about but from the knowledge she had gotten from friends back home she had reacted the way most people were suppose to act when being intimate. She just hated herself that her first real experience with it was with _this_ man. 

* * *

Rachel lay alone in Bass’s bed. Bass had sent for her a little after midnight and had been so rough that she couldn’t move afterwards. He had tied her hands to the bedposts and pounded and thrust like he was an animal for over twenty minutes until he came. He didn’t speak afterwards he just pulled up his pants, untied her wrists and left. She’d been here for years and after the first year or so she felt like she had earned some type of respect, in bed anyway. He would sometimes get rough but that was usually when he had had too much to drink. But for the past couple of months he was relentless. Which made her think of the way he probably treated Charlie before and now that she was expecting his child he turned to Rachel to be violent. The thought made her sick inside. But it was a small price to pay to help her daughter. She knew that Bass was still visiting Charlie but she also knew he wasn’t hurting her.

Rachel slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom to bathe. She was seeing her daughter get bigger and bigger with Bass’s child right before her eyes. She had come to the realization that there was really no safe way to escape with Charlie being pregnant. She was about seven months along now. She was still small, it being her first child and all. The doctor was a little concerned at first and he even thought that the dates were off and she wasn’t as far along as we thought. But it’s not like they could use an ultrasound to see. So their best guess with the position of the uterus and the measurement of her stomach was that she was about twenty seven weeks along. The baby was moving, the nausea was gone and her appetite was very much like a pregnant women’s. Rachel had to laugh sometimes at how much Charlie ate. She would eat almost double of what Rachel ate. Bass seemed to delight in it as well. Which made Rachel angry, everything he did made her angry… he was such a bastard.

* * *

Charlie climbed back in bed from her third trip to the chamberpot in the bathroom. She had to pee several times in an hour; it was a pregnant thing her mom had told her. She climbed in bed and tried to get comfortable but it was near impossible tonight. She had so much going on in her head and the baby was kicking quite a bit tonight. She got out of bed, put on her robe and padded across the room to the bared window. She looked out and saw a sky full of beautiful stars and a bright moon. She was just about to turn and go back to bed when a movement caught her eye. She saw a couple of dark figures slink against the wall of the guard house. They looked so out of place. She tried to see their faces to see if it was Miles and Nora but they were too far away. Then she saw a third figure and she knew….by his shape and the way he walked it was Aaron. Nobody could mistake his figure. Her heart started to thud faster in her chest.

They were _here._ They weren’t dead like she had thought. They were actually here to rescue her and Danny………. and mom. Charlie ran over to her dresser and lit a candle. She took her pillow case off of her pillow and started to fill it with clothes. She was careful to stay as quiet as possible as not to disturb the guard outside her door. She also stuffed some toiletries from the bathroom and anything else she thought she might like and could carry with her. She tied the end of the pillowcase into a knot and got dressed including a jacket and boots. She blew out the candle and sat on her bed and waited.

What was she to do now? Did they know where she was? She looked out the window again and didn’t see anything. She went over and put her ear to the door… nothing. She just had to wait and have faith in Miles.


	11. "Running"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel, Danny and Charlie escape. Will Charlie be able to tell everyone her secret?

  Miles and Nora stood at the backdoor to Headquarters. It was the kitchen door and there was suppose to be a key hidden under a brick. Jason had set it up with a friend on the inside. Jason and Aaron were sneaking in a window on the south side of the building and were getting Danny. In the middle of shift change one of the guards was going to be “late” on purpose and give Jason enough time to get into the cells and rescue Danny and get out before the said guard came on duty. With any luck the timing of everything would go well and they would meet at the randevu point.

  Nora felt around and found the loose brick and picked it up. Yep, there was a key. Miles took it and carefully slid it into the lock and opened the door. There was no light in the kitchen but there was candle light coming from another room that was connected. Miles knew this place very well; after all he _was_ General Matheson once upon a time. In the dark they made their way up the back stairs to the third floor. The note stated that Charlie was being kept in a room two doors down from Bass. Miles was afraid of what that meant. As they made their way around the corner to where the rooms were they could see a light from where the guards sat outside of Charlie’s room. There was no time to hide. One guard saw them right away so Miles ran and silently cut the throat of one guard while Nora slammed her knife in the throat of the other, and both men fell to the floor.

  Miles looked around; no one seemed to have heard anything. He crouched down and took the keys off of one guard and went to Charlie’s door. He slowly opened it and whispered her name. There was no one in the room, but it defiantly was a women’s room. Nora stood behind him, “Where could she be at this time of night?” She whispered. Miles made a beeline for the door. “I have a feeling she’s with Bass.. that Fu@ker couldn’t keep his hands off her.”  He went two doors down and tried the door knob, it was locked. So he got down on his knees and stuck his knife in the key hole. The door unlocked pretty fast and he slowly opened it. As they entered they saw a few candles lit in the dining area of the suite. There was a table that had been set for two, the food eaten. Miles turned to the bedroom and tried to prepare himself for seeing his niece in bed with Bass and he needed to also prepare himself to _kill_ Bass.  There were candles on the mantle, a fire in the fireplace but no one was in the tousled bed.  Then they heard a sound come from the bathroom. The door was only partially closed and there was a significant amount of candle light coming through the doorway. Miles walked to the door and pushed it open and saw the back of a woman wrapped in a towel. She was blonde.. just Bass’s type and she was drying her hair with another smaller towel. There was something in the way she moved that tugged on his mind. She heard the door creak and she quickly turned to see who was spying. Miles almost dropped his sword and took a step back almost stepping on Nora. “You’re dead!” He whispered with a hollow voice.

 

 

* * *

 

  Rachel heard a sound from behind thinking it was Bass or worse, a guard coming to collect her and trying to catch her naked. She tightened her hold on her towel and turned. It was Miles and a woman she had seen before but didn’t really know. He looked like he was seeing a ghost. _Did he just say I was dead? “_ Miles,……  Charlie said you’d come to rescue her and Danny.” Miles Just stood there and stared at her. “But….  you died, I saw your body… you’re _dead_.” Rachel stood tall and said.” No, Miles _you_ _left_ and you left me with _Bass_.” Miles started shaking his head trying to figure it all out when Nora spoke up. “Well,”  looking from one to the other..  “I’m sure there’s some things that need to be worked out, but later. Right now we need to find Charlie and get out of here.” Rachel nodded and asked them to leave for a moment so she could dress. Rachel came out of the bathroom and told them to follow her. First she stopped by her room. She gathered a few things in a bag and came out again. The whole time Miles couldn’t keep his eyes off her.

  “I know where Charlie is, she’s on the second floor but there are guards outside her door.” Rachel took a look back at the couple that was following her down the hall. “Miles, there’s something that I need to tell you about Charlie.” Miles seemed to shake out of his surprised funk and passed up Rachel in the hall. “Not now, let’s just get her and meet the others, they’re getting Danny.”

 

 

* * *

 

   Charlie thought she might go mad waiting in the dark. She jumped at every sound; every creak thinking it was Miles. She had almost given up when she heard a thud and a little scuffle outside her door and she knew he had come. She just hopped that the thud to the floor were the guards and not him. Then she heard her mom’s voice. “Charlie?” Charlie hurried to the door and stuck her ear to it as someone was putting a key in the lock. She backed up and saw her mom, Miles and Nora. Tears gathered in her eyes and she grabbed Miles to give him a hug but pulled away quickly before they could really touch. “I knew you would come.” She backed up and Miles gave her a funny look. The thought that she looked different somehow came to mind, but he couldn’t think about that now. “Let’s hug later; I’m just sorry it took so long. Come on, we only have a few minutes before our chance to leave Philly is gone.” Within minutes they were slinking through the back streets. When they came to a fence that had been cut Charlie hesitated a little before crawling on the ground to squeeze through it. Rachel gave her a concerned look. Miles noticed this strange behavior and wasn’t sure what to make of it. They both had been prisoners of Bass and who knows what that bastard did to them.

   They walked for about ten minutes. Charlie wasn’t used to this much exertion anymore and she was short of breath. She also knew it had to do with the baby in her belly that made her slower than the rest but she tried as best as she could to keep up.

  Rachel had a hold of Charlie’s arm part of the time and whispered in her ear every once in a while. Once Miles heard her say, “it’ll be alright Charlie, I promise.” He wasn’t sure what to make of it all. Charlie should be able to walk or run faster than she was. “Are you injured?” He once asked but she just shook her head. They finally got to a spot where a team of horses and a wagon were sitting waiting for them. In the back of the wagon were some blankets, and a pack with food and water. Charlie turned around and saw Danny approaching with Aaron and…”Jason?” She was surprised to see him. “Yeah, I’m officially with the Rebels now.” Jason said.  Aaron and Danny came up to Charlie and acted like they were going to hug her but she backed away and just tugged her jacket closer. She smiled and said. “I’m so glad to see you.” Just then Aaron noticed Rachel and he stammered while staring at her. Rachel just smiled and gave him a hug. “Yes, Aaron it’s me.” Miles hoped up on the wagon. “Well, stop gawking and let’s go.” He said.

   The ride to the Rebel Base took most of the night, they arrived just before dawn. Charlie thought she might scream if she had to take one more minute of that wagon bumping along the road. She also had to convince Miles to stop and let her go pee twice. Rachel just gave a smile and shook her head when Miles looked confused. He asked on the second time, “ _Is_ she sick or something?”

  At the Rebel Base the group made their way to some beds and dropped. Charlie felt so relieved but she couldn’t process anything yet. She just needed rest. She was amazed that her jacket concealed her belly, and the dark helped as well. She knew she had to tell everyone she was pregnant with Bass’s baby but she was just too tired to do it now, so she just wrapped herself up in a blanket and fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

  Rachel made her way to the mess hall and got a plate of food. It was nothing compared to what she had gotten used to when she was with the Republic but it tasted just fine to her. It came with the taste of freedom, freedom from Bass’s body forcing himself on her and the constant threats to her family. She liked the base and everyone treated her well. That might have to do with the fact that she was Miles’s sister-in-law, she didn’t know. The base was an old strip mall and it was in a good location. Everything was very well organized, and it seemed to run pretty smoothly. She finished up her powdered eggs and whatever the meat was and left the mess hall to go back to the sleeping area where Charlie was. She wanted to make sure she was feeling well and that the excursion from last night hadn’t affect her negatively.

  Rachel heard her name and turned to see Miles approaching. “Hi,..where’s Charlie?” He asked in a nonchalant manner. He acted like he wanted to say more but didn’t. “She’s still asleep. Listen I need to tell you something about her but..” Miles grabbed her by the waist and stopped her with a kiss. His lips weren’t demanding like Bass’s, they were warm and a little salty. And they made her insides turn to jelly…. like they always did. She was so surprised that she backed away after a second. “Uh, I need to go.” She tried to escape down the corridor but Miles grabbed her arm and felt her shaking. “Rach, I’m so sorry. I saw a body. I thought you were dead. I would have never left you to him if I had known you were alive.” The look in his eyes made her ache to hold him. But she had locked those feelings away when he had turned into General Matheson. He had done unspeakable things and some he had done to _her_. She didn’t know if she could forgive him so easily. “I’ve .. got to go check on my kids.” And she walked off leaving several eyes on them, including Nora’s.

 

 

* * *

 

  Bass was pacing in his office. He had drunk almost a whole bottle of whisky and he was breathing heavily from his nose. He would have killed the guards that were guarding Rachel and Charlie but they were already dead. He did kill the guards that were on duty below, guarding Danny though. But it didn’t make him feel any better.

  He had come back to his room to go to bed around two and saw his guards were dead and his door was standing open. He then ran down stairs yelling for more guards, to check on Charlie and she was also gone. He had sent out several units immediately in all directions but he hadn’t heard anything yet. He was going to get Charlie back if he had to kill every person from here to Georgia, but he was getting her back. She was caring his baby and bamn it, he would find her. He didn’t want to think about missing her body and the way he could release himself between her legs. He just couldn’t. There was a knock on the door, Bass threw his glass at the fireplace and bellowed for them to enter. They better have good news he thought.

 

 

* * *

 

  Charlie woke to the sounds of her mom and Danny talking. They were on the cot next to her and they were trying to whisper. As soon as her mom saw her eyes were open she knelt down at Charlie’s cot. “Hey, how do you feel? Did you get enough rest?” Charlie sat up on her right arm and glanced around. There wasn’t anyone else laying in there cots and there were only a few people in the room period. Danny was sitting on the next cot over and he looked healthy and clean. He must have bathed and found some clean clothes already. How long had she slept anyway? She then looked at her mom again and tried to smile, “I’m fine, I guess I was a little tired. So where’s Miles… we need to.. you know talk to everyone.”

  Rachel gave Charlie’s arm an encouraging squeeze, sighed and turned around. “Danny, can you get Miles please?” Danny nodded with a questioning look and left the barracks. Charlie sat up making sure the blanket bunched up on her lap. She still had her jacket on and it was really too hot to be wearing it but she left it on anyway. Miles, Nora and Danny came through the doorway a couple minutes later. Miles sat on the neighboring cot next to Rachel. Nora and Danny stood looking down. Everyone but her mom had an expecting look on their face. “Charlie,” Miles said. “Did you want to tell us something? Do you know anything about what Bass’s next moves are going to be? Rachel… you?” He looked back and forth at both of them waiting for an answer. Rachel didn’t speak; she was waiting for Charlie to spill it all. “Miles,” Charlie croaked. And then she looked at Danny and Nora and back down to Miles. Just then Aaron walked in.”Am I invited too?” He asked hesitantly. “Sure.” Charlie said. “I need to tell everyone. I’m ….” She looked down at her blanket. It was covering up her belly, a belly that had General Monroe’s child in it. She swallowed and tears welled up in her eyes. “I’m going..” She didn’t know how to say it. Miles put his hand on her arm. “We’re family; you can tell us anything Charlie.”

  Miles sat there staring at his beautiful niece. He had a feeling what she was going to say. They found Rachel in Bass’s rooms in only a towel and he knew Bass very well. He knew she was going to say that Bass had violated her, raped her. Maybe did it to get information from her, he didn’t know. But he knew it was something bad because she was shaking and tears were running down her face. That was not the Charlie he remembered. She had changed in the past eight months. He wanted to spare her the torture of having to tell them so he stopped her from speaking. “Charlie, I think I know what you’re trying to say. Did Bass….. treat you.. badly?” He then looked at Rachel. Her eyes were welling up a bit but she stared straight ahead without blinking. He hated Bass even more at this moment. Two very important women in his life were crushed, and will forever be haunted by his once best friend. Charlie looked up straight into his eyes. She had an intense hurt look in her eyes. “Yes, Miles he did hurt me and….. I’m pregnant.” She then drew the blanket that was covering her up and she took off her jacket. There before him was a pretty good sized pregnant belly.


	12. "Emotions"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Charlie join the Rebels again and truths are told. Plans are made and emotions run high.

  Miles wasn’t sure if he heard her right? Charlie, his young innocent niece was _pregnant_? He had only a split second of confusion then he thought of Bass on top of her while she screamed for him to stop. He stood up and stalked to the corner of the room and started smashing a wooden crate with his fists while muttering obscenities. He was going to kill Bass. He had to think of a plan _right now_. He hated himself for not getting to her sooner. He hated himself for not killing the bastard _last night_.

  Everyone else seemed to be stunned silent. Charlie couldn’t look anyone in the eye she just lay a hand on her round stomach and stared into the distance. She still had tears in her eyes but they were drying fast. Miles had a right to be angry, it was his former best friend, now enemy that did this to her. But she was also upset. She was seven months pregnant and it had been eight months that they had been held captive. The math was simple, if Miles had only come a week or two or even three after they were caught, she wouldn’t be caring Bass’s child.

  In the distance you could hear Miles cuss and then walk out. Nora knelt down and put her hand on Charlie’s arm, which made her jump, Nora quickly retracted. She had a sympathetic look on her face, “I’m sorry Charlie.” Danny finally came out of his silent shock. “The bastard will pay, I swear it sis.”

  Charlie couldn’t take any more sympathetic looks or statements and she really needed to pee so she tried to get up off the cot. “I need to go to the latrine, so..” But she seemed to have a problem getting up because the cot was so low to the ground. Rachel and Nora quickly grabbed each arm and helped her stand, which made Charlie feel even worse.. and fat. She had always taken care of herself but now everyone was looking at her like ….she couldn’t name it but she hated it. “I can do this myself.” She almost yelled as she shook off the women’s arms and she half ran half stomped out of the room.

  Charlie was looking down while she rounded the corner in the hallway and ran smack-dab into someone’s chest her palms out to protect her stomach. Both her and the other person said “excuse me” at the same time while making eye contact. It was Jason, and her hands were on his chest. He smiled and then looked down.. the smile vanished and he took a step back. “Charlie?” He was staring at her stomach. _What,_ did no one ever see a pregnant girl before? “Yep, I got knocked up! Now if you’ll excuse me, this pregnant chick needs to pee!” And she left him standing in the hallway with a shocked look on his face.

  When Charlie made it outside the tears just couldn’t be held back. She angrily swept them away but they kept coming. After she was done relieving herself she looked around the base. She needed to get away to a secluded place to cry in peace so she made her way towards a small stream that looked like it used to be a culvert. She sat down and let her emotions take over. She had been holding them in for so long, it felt like forever. The same old questions remained… what was she going to do? Where was she going to go to hide from Bass? Etc.. Etc. And there were no answers. She realized that she had snot and tears all over her face so she took the hem of her shirt and lifted it to wipe her nose and face. She didn’t care anymore what anyone thought or saw. She sure as hell didn’t care about her shirt either. So she just sniffed and wiped away. Until she heard a man clear his voice and she quickly pulled down her shirt to cover her pregnant belly once more.

 

* * *

 

  Miles had stomped off to a spot he liked to go to think. He was conflicted about Bass, how could the man he once called brother rape his niece? He probably did it to Rachel as well. Then he started to feel guilty because of what _he_ had done to Rachel when he was “General”. This all made him think about the man he used to be and the man he was now. Charlie helped him in that. She had made him see the importance in family and what was right and good. She was so important to him, so was Danny and now Rachel. Rachel might not ever forgive him but he’d protect her now that he had her until his dying breath. So the thing to do was not be a tyrant and smash things but to come up with a plan. His family needed him right now especially Charlie. She needed a place to hide from Bass at least until the baby came.

  Miles was lost in thought when he heard a women crying. He looked in that direction and saw it was Charlie, so beautiful and sweet. How can she be having such an evil man’s child? Right now she was crying inconsolably and wiping her face on her shirt, which by the way was riding up to show her little round belly to anyone that happened to come by. He needed to go and help her but he didn’t have a clue what to say.

  Miles walked over and cleared his throat. “Charlie?” he said softly as if she was a small bird going to fly away. Charlie looked up and quickly covered her stomach. She had a red nose and eyes and they looked all puffy from her crying fit. She was still sniffing but managed to snap at him. “What, Miles. Need to break a few more things?” She was sitting on the ground that sloped and she tried to stand up but was having a difficult time doing it. Miles held out his hand and she glared at it like it might bite her. But in the end she realized she needed his help and she took it so she could stand. “I’m sorry I reacted that way.” Miles softy put his hands on her shoulders. She tried to back away a little but he looked into her eyes and said, “What happened to you is not your fault Charlie. You need to know that.” She looked at him and responded with a nod. “Charlie, do you understand? Bass is crazy. It was not _your_ fault, alright?” Charlie only nodded again. Miles released his hold on her shoulders because it seemed to make her uneasy. She backed up a step and looked at him with new tears forming in her eyes. “I think in a way he did things to me to get back at you Miles.”

  Miles closed his eyes and cussed. He was afraid that psychopath was doing something like that. In the last few years he was in the Republic Bass had become irrational and jealous of everything Miles had, especially Rachel. And he had always been jealous of Miles’s family. Miles looked into Charlie’s eyes and just felt he had to know _what_ was done to her. Maybe he really shouldn’t want to know but he felt he had to. “Charlie, what did Bass do to you?” Charlie just shook her head and took a step back. “I need to know, did he beat you a lot? Torture, what did he do?” Charlie started to look pale and started to weave. “I can’t Miles…….. I …just ..can’t” and then her eyes fluttered closed and Miles caught her in his arms. What an _idiot_ … he should have known better than to ask a rape victim to talk about her ordeal, especially if there was torture or God knows what involved. He gathered her up in his arms and made his way back to the barracks.

 

* * *

 

  With Danny and Aaron gone to the mess hall, Rachel couldn’t seem to get her emotions in check. Everything was happening so fast. About two years ago she had just made up her mind that she would be Bass’s prisoner for the rest of her life. And she would one day take that life away from him. She just didn’t have the courage to try it after her first failed attempt. She was ashamed of herself for being Bass’s whore for so long. She just let him do whatever he wanted. There had to have been something she could have done to escape. And maybe things would be different for her family; maybe Charlie wouldn’t be pregnant right now with that bastard’s child.

  Rachel was still sitting on her cot and was trying to hide her tears when Nora noticed and stepped up to her. “Are you alright Rachel?” Rachel cleared her throat and wiped her face with her hands. “Yeah, I’m fine. _Have_ we met before?” Nora’s smile was a little forced. “Yes I think we have. You were in Philly and I was working with the Republic…  and Miles.” Nora could see the recognition come over the face of the other woman. “Oh, yes…. But.. now your with the Rebels.. .and Miles”. Nora made a nod and then both women looked up to the sound of someone entering the room.

  It was Miles caring an unconscious Charlie. Rachel stood up and ran over to her daughter. “What the hell happened?” She snapped at Miles. “What does it look like, she passed out. She’s pregnant. Don’t all pregnant women pass out sometimes?” Miles hoped that sounded good. “No.. not really Miles. Where was she?” Miles carefully laid Charlie down on her cot and then sat on the cot next to her. Charlie’s eyes had started to flutter open by now and she was holding her head in her hands. Nora said something about getting the medic and left. “We were outside talking and she just passed out.” Miles said.

  Rachel knelt down near her daughter. “Charlie, you alright honey?” Charlie looked around and saw Miles and Rachel and she closed her eyes in a frustrated manner. “Yeah, I think I’m fine. I just got dizzy. I haven’t eaten yet today.” And she tried to sit up. “No, lay down for a few more minutes. We’ll bring you something to eat.” Her mother told her. This is what Charlie hated, to be treated like a fragile doll. She had endured too much with Bass and there was no way she could break now.   
“Mom, I’ll be fine.. really.” But when she sat up she felt even dizzier. What was going on? Just then a man came in with Nora. Nora introduced him as their medic, Brian. He used to be a EMT before the blackout so he was the closest thing to a doctor they had. He came up to Charlie and smiled. “So Charlie is it?” Charlie nodded. He was handsome, maybe thirty-five and blonde with green eyes. “Yeah, I’m Charlie. I’m fine really I just didn’t eat this morning and I got dizzy.” Miles interrupted.. “She passed out and was out for about two full minutes.” Brian nodded and took out a few instruments from his bag. After taking Charlie’s pulse and checking her heart and lungs he asked her if he could feel her stomach. She slowly nodded. The doctor and midwife in Philly had done exams and she knew he wanted to check the place of the fundus, or the top of the uterus, to see how far along she was and to feel the condition of the baby.

  Charlie lay down on the cot realizing that her mom, Nora and Miles were all watching. Brian gently felt her stomach and put the stethoscope on it and listened for a full minute. The baby didn’t seem to like that because it kicked and Brian’s stethoscope was bumped off. Everyone that was watching.. which was everyone, made a sound. Charlie looked up and shook her head, ”Try being the one being kicked.” Then the baby moved and her stomach had a wave of movement. Brian sat back, ”I believe your baby is healthy, but if your fainting, you might need the right nutrition and rest. Less stress would be top priority as well. I have some herbs that will help and you can put them in tea. It’s like what women used to take as a vitamin before the Black-out”.

  So while Charlie ate two platefuls of ..whatever it was and drank her tea, Miles, Rachel, Nora, and Aaron all discussed what to do. Charlie looked around. She was grateful that she had so many people that loved her and cared what happened to her and her baby. But it was also hard because she was used to taking care of herself. But she knew that this time she really needed them. Bass would not stop until he found her and she just couldn’t go back. She’d rather die than go back to Philly and Bass.

  Charlie sat back a little in her chair and felt her stomach. This baby was going to be half Matheson, half _her_. That realization hadn’t really hit her yet. She was always focused on the fact she was having _Bass’s_ baby. But she was also the baby’s mother. She was starting to get excited about the prospects of having a little sweet baby to care for. But it was also disconcerting to realize that she was bringing a child into a world full of uncertainty, hunger, and death. She didn’t realize she had tears in her eyes until Rachel laid a hand on her shoulder and drew her closer for a hug. Her mom was probably the only person that Charlie would allow to touch her like that. And she knew her mom knew what it felt like to be the victim of Bass Monroe. Charlie just put her head on her mom’s shoulder and let the tears flow silently. Who cared anymore, she was a pregnant mess.

 

* * *

 

  Jason had tried to stay busy but the look of Charlie being pregnant made him crazy. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what happened. That son of a bitch Monroe raped her and got her pregnant, maybe even on purpose. He also knew that Monroe would sometimes let a woman prisoner be passed around to his lieutenants and he really hoped that wasn’t the case with Charlie. He would hate to see such a beautiful young woman be haunted for the rest of her life from such treatment. But she was already going through something because she was hurt, you could just tell. She looked different. Not just pregnant, but hardened a little. Jason went into the mess hall and saw the group all at one table. Charlie was sitting close to Rachel and her head was on her shoulder. The part that he noticed most were the tears and red face Charlie had and the hand that she had on her belly, slowly making circles as if to sooth the child within. He realized that she would be a great mother, and his affection for her grew ten times in that moment. She looked up and saw him staring at her, and she stared back. She said something to her mom and the little group and slowly made her way to where he was standing just inside the door. “Jason, I’m sorry for my inappropriate outburst earlier. I’m a wreck right now, you don’t even know.” She made a little smile and looked down. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m just so sorry… about getting you out of there.. umm when we did.” How was he supposed to say, _before you got pregnant_? He was silent after that because he just didn’t know what to say. Her smile disappeared and he hated that he was responsible for it. She nodded and just said, “It’s alright, you got us out that’s what’s important, right. So thank you.” And she left to go back to her group.

   After two days of planning and rest the decision was made. Miles had a place in Michigan that they could go and hide for a while. He said it was in a small town called Alma and he had acquired a secluded house with a basement full of supplies. He just hoped that it was still there and someone hadn’t found it and made themselves at home already. He had established the house while he was living in Chicago just in case he was found by the Republic. He said it was secluded and difficult to get to. That’s one reason he hesitated because it would be difficult for Charlie to travel. It was about seven hundred miles away and it would take them weeks to get there because they had to go on back roads. But they really had no other option.

  Charlie sat in the back of the wagon along with Rachel, Aaron and Danny. She was checking her bow and making sure it was in good condition. They were almost ready to take off when Jason walks up leading a horse with his pack and his bow slung over its back. “What are you doing?” Charlie asks him. “What does it look like? I’m coming with you.” Miles and Nora came around the corner in time to hear Jason’s comment and Miles spoke up. “Oh no you’re not lover boy.” It took some time but Jason finally convinced the group that he would be an asset on the trip. So he hopped on his horse and rode alongside the wagon. They had a long journey ahead of them and Charlie was not looking forward to it one bit. Every bump in the road made her uncomfortable. But she made a little bed out of blankets and fell asleep after about an hour of riding.

 

* * *

 

  Bass stood in his office looking out his window. He was getting impatient with his men. They had not found Charlie yet and it had been a week. At the knock on his door he snapped for them to come in. Captain Neville came in and stood before his desk. “Well Tom, have you any news?” Neville bowed slightly and reluctantly said, “no sir, but we received word that there’s a Rebel Camp about half a day’s ride from here. They must have stopped there or be there now. I’m getting a group of men together to go right away. Sir we will find her.” Bass looked a bit angry but he said coolly. “Tom, I know you’ve been very loyal to me. I want you to go and make sure that no harm at all comes to Charlie. She _is_ caring my child after all.” Neville bowed again and said, ”of course sir,” and left.

  Bass clenched his jaw and walked over to the sideboard to pour himself a drink. He couldn’t stand anymore nights without Charlie.. or Rachel. When had he become dependent on another person? It made him weak. Last night he even tried to F@ck a local whore that was blonde, but she wasn’t what he wanted and he ended up making her leave and he jacked off alone. Charlie, so lovely and sweet, he missed her soft round delicious breasts, and how they had began to get bigger with her body getting ready to feed his child. He loved to suck on them and cradle them. He missed her legs and how they wrapped around him as she rocked back and forth against his groin and helped him release all the pressures of the day.

  Bass was beginning to get hard now. He took off his jacket and went over and locked his office door and then sat down at his desk. He closed his eyes and slowly started to rub his groin. He pictured Charlie naked and laying on his bed. He then pictured Rachel as she rode him like a stallion. She was so good at it, after all, he’d been teaching her for years how to F@ck him. And he was teaching Charlie everything about the art of F@cking as well. He unfastened his belt and unzipped his pants. He pulled up his shirt so he could rub his stomach and pinch his nipples. Then he pulled out his hardened cock. Still with his eyes closed he started to thrust his hand up and down on his cock. Quickly he reached into his bottom desk drawer and pulled out a small jar of lubricant he had made by the local apocrypha. He rubbed a glob of the substance on his throbbing dick and started up a rhythm. His hips rocked with the pumping of his hand. “Charlie, F@ck... Charlie.” He whispered. His pumping got faster and faster until he felt the climax hit him hard and he looked down to see white cum pumping out of him and onto his hand and stomach. “Damn it Charlie where are you?”


	13. "Demons in our Dreams"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group are traveling to the safe house and have to face challenges and demons. Jason also surprises us with a little quality time by himself.

   It had been about a week since they left their Rebel Base Camp in Maryland. Every bump in the road was agony to Charlie. They had to make several stops to rest and let her pee. She knew the others were agitated because they wanted to move faster. They were able to hunt small game and twice get a few fish from a couple of streams. They were careful with the fires they made to cook and when possible they ate the canned food they had brought with them. Once they heard a wagon on the same road as them and they hurried to get off it to conceal themselves. It turned out to be Militia soldiers with a shipment on their way to Philly. They were all tempted to make an ambush for the goods but they also knew it would give away their location unless they killed the soldiers, and no one wanted to do that. So, their rations were running low but they were still lucky with hunting rabbits, squirrels, raccoons, and birds.

 

 

* * *

 

  Charlie was tied up in Bass’s dark bedroom. She was on his soft bed and she was naked. Bass stood above her and said he was going to F@ck her. He crawled on top of her and thrust his cock inside her. She couldn’t breathe while he thrust over and over again. Then her hands were free and she was trying to push at him but he grabbed her wrists and was fighting her………….

   It had been a long day of travel and everyone was asleep except Miles. He sat next to the fire, which had turned to ambers, with his gun in his lap. He heard Charlie making noises in her sleep and wondered what kind of nightmares Bass had given her. When all of a sudden she screamed and started to thrash and yell. He quickly ran to her. Rachel was by his side as he grabbed Charlie by the wrists and tried to wake her. “Charlie, it’s just a dream, wake up!” But she was crying and yelling the words, “Please stop.” Then she said “Bass.” Her eyes opened and she was still fighting him. It was as if she was looking right through him. Rachel yelled at Miles to let go of her and Rachel calmly talked to Charlie like she was a baby. Soon Charlie was calm and crying in her mother’s arms. Miles couldn’t take it, his emotions were too raw and he needed space to digest everything. He picked up his sword and quickly stomped into the woods.

    The next morning Charlie felt extremely self conscious. She was embarrassed that everyone in camp heard her nightmare and screams. She had had dreams before but no one was there to hear her when she woke up. _Oh well_ , there was nothing she could do about it now. If anyone suspected that she was raped by Monroe and didn’t just have a fling with the bastard, they most defiantly knew the truth now.

  Charlie took a couple of empty canteens and went through some trees to a stream. As she was filling them up Jason walked up. “Hi.” He said and he squatted down and took one of the canteens. Charlie  
looked at him from the corner of her eye and just continued her task. “Umm, Jason. About last night.. I was just having a stupid dream. I’m sorry I woke you.” Jason reached out to take her hand but she backed away. He took his hand back and looked her in the face,” Don’t worry about anything. It’s alright. I sleep like a rock and I only woke up for a minute or two.” She knew he was just trying to save her embarrassment and she appreciated it. They quietly finished the task with collecting fresh water and walked back to camp together in a comfortable silence.

 

 

* * *

 

  One night the group was sitting around a small fire while they cooked the two rabbits that Jason caught earlier that day. Rachel was sitting on a log looking through some papers she had brought with her. Miles and Charlie were staring into the fire and poking it occasionally and making small talk. Aaron and Danny were lying on the ground seemingly asleep while Nora and Jason were checking supplies and weapons. Miles looked up and saw Rachel. She was still as beautiful as he remembered, her golden hair framing her silky cheekbones that were so smooth against his calloused fingers, her small waist and the curve of her hips as they rocked back and forth while they made love. He started to get hard just thinking about it and he shifted a little to make himself more comfortable.

   Miles remembered ages ago when they had a quick fling. He was so in love with her but she was his brother’s wife. Even when she came to Philly to take Bens place he realized he was still in love with her. But he couldn’t show it as “General Matheson”. Then after he did unspeakable things to her he hated himself for it but he still loved her. He just didn’t know how she felt about him or how she could forgive him. She had told him that their “fling” meant nothing to her and that she regretted it. But he didn’t believe her. He knew she had suffered a lot at the hands of Bass and _that_ was his fault as well. If he had only known she was still alive he would have escaped with her four years ago. She didn’t have Ben anymore and he knew she was in love with his brother. They had a special bond, if anything it was held together by the fact that they shared two children together. But he knew that the passion that Rachel and he shared was real and was rare.

   Miles got up and walked over to where Rachel was sitting. He sat on the log next to her and she looked at him cautiously. She had some papers with drawings and maps along with mathematical equations he would never understand. Man, was she a smart woman. She and Ben also had had that in common too. “How are you doing?” He asked. “I’m fine, thank you.” She was playing the curt and slightly hostile game he guessed. “I wanted to talk to you Rachel. I’m so sorry about Ben and all.” He looked down suddenly out of words. She looked straight at him and swallowed. “I know you’ve saved my children and for that I’m eternally grateful but I’ve been through quite a lot myself and I’m not ready for your…. your.” She seemed to not have any words as well. They were stuck in her throat and she was starting to form tears. “I’m sorry you lost your brother.” She said with a tear streaming down her face. Evidently Charlie could hear their conversation because she said, “Mom, you okay.” Rachel stood and just said, “I’m fine really, I just need a moment by myself” which was code for a bathroom break and then she disappeared into the trees.

 

 

* * *

 

  Charlie looked at Miles like he had done something wrong. But she was a smart cookie, like her mother, and she walked over to Miles and sat down where her mom had just been. “Miles, what happened between my mom and you while she was imprisoned, and you were General?” Wow, he was hoping for more time to answer that question. “I’ve told you before kid, I’ve done some bad things. Unfortunately your mom was one of the people I did them to, and I’m not proud of it.” Charlie looked at him with a horrified expression but before she could speak they heard Rachel scream. Miles, Charlie, Nora and Jason were the first to take off at a dead run with Miles in the lead. It was dark and Rachel hadn’t taken a torch with her. “Rachel!” Miles shouted. They heard her again but it was more of a painful cry. They changed directions and came upon her lying on the ground. There were a couple of men running off through the threes. Miles and Jason took off after them and Charlie and Nora knelt down next to Rachel. “Mom, what happened?” It was still dark and you could barely see each other because of the trees, but as Charlie touched her mother’s shoulder to help her stand up she felt a sticky substance through her fingers. “Charlie, my chest hurts.” Rachel rasped out of clenched teeth. Nora and Charlie helped her stand and they began to walk her back to camp. They met Danny and Aaron on the way and with their help they got Rachel lying down on a blanket next to the fire.

  Miles could see the guys with the moon light but they were fast. They didn’t seem to be militia or Rebels. They were just cutthroats that took advantage of others as they traveled, probably cannibals even. He finally stopped and Jason ran up to him breathing hard. “They’re getting away.” Jason panted. Miles shook his head, “let ‘em. We need to go see Rachel.” As they entered camp Miles saw Charlie and Nora knelling over Rachel putting bandages and whatever cloth they could find over a bloody knife wound. It was on her breast, right above the nipple. Charlie looked up at him with desperate eyes. “She’s bleeding so fast. Please tell me you know what to do.” Miles knelt down next to Rachel and saw she was in pain and getting pale. “I have a small med kit in my bag. It has a needle and thread in it. I’ll also need you to get out my bottle of whisky.” Miles was speaking calmly but it was his years of military training that was doing it. He was scared but he couldn’t afford to lose it now, he just couldn’t.

  “I need more light.” Miles instructed. Aaron held a torch close by and everyone seemed to help in some way. Charlie was holding the compress and Nora was getting the needle and thread ready. Danny had the whisky and was ready to pour it. “Rachel?” Miles said like he was speaking to a child. She had had her eyes closed and was moaning occasionally. “Rachel can you hear me?” Miles said again, this time with more authority in his voice. Rachel opened her eyes and looked at Miles. “Miles…..” she said in a soft voice. “Miles….. you .. you were always the one.” Miles ground his teeth. Deathbed confessions were not good. “No you don’t, you’re not going to die Rachel, …it’s just a flesh would and….I love you too much.” There were a few questionable glances but there was no time for anything else, everyone had a job to do. “Here, Rach drink this” Miles said and he took the whisky and held it up to her lips; while she sputtered and coughed a bit. “Alright Charlie you need to take the compress off and cut her shirt off.” Miles said confidently but felt the opposite. Charlie pulled the bloody cloth off of her mother’s chest and she began to cut her mother’s blouse off with her knife. There was a lot of blood you could barely see the wound. Rachel’s breast was exposed but there was no time to think of her decency. Danny poured the whisky over the wound which made Rachel screamed and bow her back and she tried to turn onto her side. Miles and Charlie stopped her with their hands and tried to sooth her. “Mom, it’s alright.. we’re going to sew up the wound right now okay?”

  Miles had Danny pour some whiskey on his hands then he held the needle and thread in his hand that was shaking. He took a breath and ran the needle through her skin. Rachel screamed with clenched teeth. She was breathing hard through her nose and sweat was beading on her brow. The gash was about two inches wide but Miles had it sewed shut in a matter of minutes. They poured more whiskey on it, wiped it clean with a clean cloth and stuck a bandage on it. By the time it was over Rachel was exhausted and her eyes were closed. Miles and Charlie had to pick the top part of her body up to wrap a torn shirt around her to hold the bandage in place. “Now we just have to wait to see if it get’s infected. And by the look of those guys they probably had a rusty, dirty knife. She’ll probably run a fever within ten hours and get sepsis and die we don’t get some antibiotics.” Miles whispered away from Rachel.  Charlie just gave him a look as if to say, _how optimistic_. But she knew it to be the truth. So they devised a plan for Danny, Aaron and Nora to go into the next town and find a doctor or whatever they could find and see if they could get some antibiotics. They knew that Monroe was after them and they needed to be incredibly careful though.

 

 

* * *

 

  Charlie sat next to her mom and ran a cold cloth on her forehead. She couldn’t sleep and she was worried about infection setting in. The fire was just ambers now but the moon was full enough to help with her vision. Jason stood watch; with his back against a tree and his bow in his hands. Rachel made a sound and opened her eyes. “Charlie, how is it?” Charlie sat up a little more and leaned down. “The wound looks good. How do you feel?” Rachel swallowed and asked for water. “Why aren’t you asleep Charlie, you need more rest than anyone? You’re caring a baby.. _my_ grandchild. Please try to rest.” Just when Charlie was going to protest Miles sat up and said, ”yeah Charlie why aren’t you asleep?” Charlie _was_ tired so she finally relented and went and laid down on her own blanket. She knew she wouldn’t sleep well but she’d try.

  Miles put a log on the fire and it jumped to life again. He then sat next to Rachel. She was pale and sweaty so he dabbed her with the wet cloth Charlie had had. He didn’t know what he’d do without her now that he had her back. He felt like he ripped himself wide open when he declared his love for her earlier. Maybe she didn’t hear and maybe everyone else thought it was a thing to say to a sister-in-law.

  Rachel’s eyes made contact with Miles. She looked at him for a good minute and then said, “I thought about you every day and night I was with Bass. You know he made me his whore?” Miles closed his eyes and opened them again. He just didn’t know what to say. “I wanted you to come and rescue me but I gave up about a year ago.” Miles grabbed her hand. “I’m so sorry… if I had known.” But he’d said it before and it was getting old. He picked up her hand and kissed it. Then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It was just a little soft kiss and then he drew away. Rachel closed her eyes and smiled. “I love you too.” She said and then she fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

    In the morning as planned, Nora, Aaron and Danny set out on foot to find a town or village that would have medical supplies. Jason slept to make up for his night of watch. Charlie cleaned up what was left after breakfast and Miles went out to hunt for small game. They had set their camp not too far from a stream so they had luckily filled up their canteens that morning. Rachel was in and out of sleep but still no fever, which was very good. Charlie sat on the ground with her back against a log, thinking about her circumstances and watching her mom. Life could defiantly be unpredictable.  Her dreams seemed to be getting worse as her pregnancy progressed. They all centered on Bass and him catching her or taking the baby away. And then sometimes he would just rape her. She hoped she wouldn’t wake up screaming like she had that one night but most of the time she would just wake with a start and couldn’t go back to sleep. She hoped that someday she could move past the ordeal she had had with Bass but she knew she would always have a part of him in her child.

  Movements to her right startled her and made her jump and grab her knife. It was only Jason. He was getting up and making his way over to her. “Can’t sleep?” She asked, putting her knife back in it’s sheaf . “No, it’s getting hot and I’m not a day sleeper anyway.” He looked at Charlie and saw how she was sitting on the ground.  She was dirty with blood on her shirt and pants but she was still gorgeous. Her golden hair was lying on her shoulders and she had a smudge of blood on her cheek. Her fingernails had blood in them as well. “How’s your mom?” Jason asked as he sat on the ground close to her. Charlie instantly scooted over. “She’s asleep, and …uh.. no fever.” Jason pretended to not notice her awkwardness of scooting over when he sat down. “Well, that’s good. Hopefully Nora and Danny will find some medicine and she’ll make a full recovery.” As he said this he scooted closer and acted like he was just grabbing the tin can that had some peaches in it. This time she stayed put, which made Jason smile. He ate the rest of the peaches and put the can down. “So, how are you?” He pointed to her stomach with an awkward movement of his hand.  “Fine.” She said curtly.

  Jason was getting too close for comfort. True she was attracted to him but for some reason when he got close to her she wanted to run. She even got a little sweaty and right now with the heat of the day her breasts were wet and she was getting uncomfortably hot.

  Jason could see she was uncomfortable but he knew she had liked him before and he was determined to pursue it. He knew it would take her time to get over her ordeal when she was a prisoner of Monroe and there was the fact she was pregnant. Having a child didn’t detour him. He’d always wanted children. Maybe not when he was this young but who could predict life? And the fact the child would be someone else’s just couldn’t be helped. He believed he was in love with Charlie and damn it he believed she was in love with him too. She just didn’t know it yet. And in this world you couldn’t be choosey.

  “Charlie, why don’t you go to the stream and wash up.” He pointed to her hands and pants. She looked at them as if she just noticed the blood. “I’ll watch over your mom, she’s in good hands, I promise.” He said. Charlie nodded slowly and got up. She went over to her bag and picked it up and walked towards the stream. After about twenty minutes Jason was starting to get worried. Maybe those guys from last night were back. Maybe she fell and hurt herself. Maybe she went into labor. He also told himself that if he was caught spying on Charlie while she was bathing she and Miles would kill him. After another ten minutes he decided to go take a look. He made sure Rachel was breathing evenly and cool to the touch. He put a canteen and a hand gun next to her hand, grabbed his weapon and left.

 

    Charlie was thoroughly enjoying the cool water as it ran through her hair. At first she was just going to take a cloth and clean her hands and face. But the water was so inviting and she felt so dirty. She had some soaps she had taken from her room back in Philly so she, reluctantly at first, took off her clothes and walked into the stream. It came up to her hips.  She cleaned her body and washed her hair and then cleaned her clothes in the water as well. She set them on the bank to dry and then she went back into the cool water and laid back to float.

  When Jason walked up to the stream he couldn’t see Charlie but her clothes were on the bank. Then he saw a bump floating in the water. It was her pregnant stomach and his breath was taken away. He instantly stepped back into the trees and just stood there watching her. He could see the patch of hair between her lovely legs and his groin began to twitch and his cock was hardening. Charlie moved and sat up in the water squeezing out her hair. Her torso was exposed and he could see her beautiful, round breasts. They were a little bigger than before and he fantasized about taking them in his hands and lightly licking them. She looked so beautiful he could hardly stand it. He thought about just stripping and going inside the water with her. He wanted her to wrap her legs around him and let him enter her. He wanted to make love to her right there in the stream. But she would hate him and Miles would kill him if he tried anything. He also knew she wasn’t ready for anything like that. She was too fragile from her latest ordeal.

  Jason stood there for a good ten minutes watching her in the water and realized he was being a pathetic peeping tom. He was spying on a woman that deserved respect so he decided to leave. He started walking away and he realized that his dick was painfully hard. His balls were tight and rubbing against his jeans. And there was only one thing to do about it. In the militia when you were out on assignment and there were no woman around there was only one thing to do and that was to take care of it yourself. There were guys that decided to become “duddies” but not him, the thought of that made him sick. So he had gotten good at beating off under his blanket or in the forest. Once he beat off in his pants during the day while everyone was resting from a hike. He had just pretended he was resting behind a tree and he went to work with his hand in his pants and only the button undone.

  Jason left the stream and went into the woods a little further away. At the last minute he caved and decided to pick a spot where he could still see Charlie. He quietly put his weapons down and leaned against a tree. The trees were thick and there was no way she or anyone around could see him. He quickly undid his belt and pants and grabbed his cock. He started to rub it up and down as he looked at Charlie. She was dipping her hair behind her into the water and her perfect breasts were fully exposed and erect. So was he.. he pumped faster and faster as he fantasized about Charlie’s hands on his cock and he caressing her silky body. She started to walk out of the water and he could see her fully naked with beads of water on her skin. He was getting closer to cumming. He watched her bend over and he saw her perfectly round ass and thought about caressing it as he pounded in her cunt. Her pregnant belly was beautiful as well, because it was Charlie’s belly. She was stunning when she was wet. She sat on the rocks for a couple of minutes, probably to dry a bit in the sun. He pumped harder and harder, feeling his heartbeat in his balls. He closed his eyes as he reached his climax, and white cum exploded from his cock. He kept pumping to empty himself completely. After he caught his breath he put his flaccid cock back in his pants and made his way back to camp feeling totally euphoric.


End file.
